


Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

by Crystal_Knight



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Knight/pseuds/Crystal_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years ago, Usagi Tsukino when she was 6, had a vision of a beautiful princess entrusting her to a crystal and a necklace that it will help her carve her destiny & she is to keep those items safe. Now 16 years old, Usagi has forgotten about that vision & when Nightdream arrives to look for the Pretty Cures, he suspects Usagi is one of them! Will Usagi help stop this new threat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cure Eternal Flame, Netsui Moeru

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "Pretty Cure" Fanfiction series, but not my first "Sailor Moon" Fanfiction series. I decided to combine both worlds. I don't know all the Pretty Cures. And I created some new ones. Some Pretty Cures won't appear until later chapters. Some will appear earlier in the series as observers to figure out the strange occurrences that has been taking place at Tokyo.

Sapphire: It's a brand new series, "Pretty Cure Eternal Wish"  
and I must find and gather the 6 Legendary Pretty Cures to save  
the Wish Kingdom! Can I find them? Stay there and find out!

Today on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish, The Sailor Senshi encounter  
a new enemy which they cannot defeat and Nightdream the new  
villain suspects 'Eternal Sailor Moon' to be the 'Legendary  
Pretty Cure' and later Sapphire, Coco, Nuts, and Milk discover  
the first Pretty Cure... Cure Eternal Flame... who is she? Stay  
tuned and find out!

Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

Episode 01

"Cure Flame, Netsui Moeru"

Rated: PG

Notes: This is my first attempt at 'Pretty Cure' Fanfiction, so  
don't shoot me. Sapphire in this story is a small Fairy and NOT  
from 'Sailor Moon R'.

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Pretty Cure. All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place after Sailor Stars and it is a crossover  
between 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' and "Pretty Cure'

Starring:

Who is Cure Eternal Flame?  
Who is Cure Eternal Rain?  
Who is Cure Eternal Thunder?  
Who is Cure Eternal Light?  
Who is Cure Eternal Wisdom?  
Who is Cure Eternal ?????

Introducing...

Nuts  
Coco  
Milk

and

Sapphire the fairy.

Guest Appearances: Rei, Ami, Makoto, Usagi, Minako, Mamoru, and introducing  
Netsui!

*** 01 ***

Usagi was six years old and she loved stories about princesses, princes, and  
knights too. That was her dream and her hope. However, she was filled with life  
and hope. She was destined to be a 'Sailor Senshi' and be the 'Moon Princess'.  
However, this was not her choice. Not by long shot. However one day, when she was  
six... she met a beautiful princess. This princess had silver hair. Her hair went  
down to her feet. She wore a very expensive dress that shone like the Sun. She  
had a white necklace around her neck with a beautiful orange crystal that shone  
like the sun. Her face seemed to sparkle as she stood in front of Usagi. Usagi was  
in awe of this princess. Usagi smiled as she saw the princess. The princess spoke  
to her.

"Usagi Tsukino... I have been waiting for you..."

The mysterious beautiful woman told her. Usagi was puzzled.

"waiting... you say?"

Usagi questioned. Her small mind couldn't grasp what she was saying.

"Yes... waiting... I have two small gifts... a Eternal Necklace  
and this Eternal Crystal... will help you carve your path to destiny.  
However, only you may choose the path to destiny. When the time is  
right... you will remember this dream and you will know what to  
do. Please always keep the necklace and the crystal safe. I hope to  
meet you one day..."

The beautiful woman told her.

"I don't understand... but I'll keep these items safe."

Usagi spoke. She didn't understand, but she vowed to keep the necklace  
and the crystal safe. Both the necklace and the crystal was pink.  
Usagi never knew the importance of these items. However it would lead  
Usagi becoming a Legendary Pretty Cure.

TEN YEARS HAS PASSED....

Ten years later, Usagi forgot the vision of the woman that she had seen  
as a child. She got up from laying on her bed and went into a drawer  
to look for some pen and paper and that's when she saw the necklace  
and the crystal. Her face had a puzzled look on it. She tried to remember  
where she gotten the items, but the memories were long gone deep and buried  
within her own mind. Usagi had heard of the Pretty Cures, but had no real  
interest in investigating it further. Mainly it was because Usagi had to  
fight Chaos and the other villains of the past. Usagi had no real interest  
in investigating her fate to become a Pretty Cure.

Hours had passed and a villain roamed Tokyo looking for the Legendary  
Pretty Cures. He stood five feet seven inches tall. He wore dark armor.  
His eyes were red. His hair was all spiked. He carried a sword in his  
right side. The wind blew gently. He was sent by the Shade King to find  
and defeat each of the Pretty Cures that was destined to fight against  
them.

"Pretty Cures... where are you? You and I have a date with destiny. I  
want you to feel my blade in your fragile bodies."

The mysterious villain spoke to no one in particular. Rei had  
sense trouble through the Sacred Fire. Rei called Usagi and the  
others. They saw the mysterious villain and the Sailor Senshi spoke.

"HOLD IT!"

The Sailor Senshi yelled in unison.

"Who are you? You don't look like the Pretty Cures to me."

The villain answered.

"Pretty Cure?"

Mars yelled back at the villain.

"It seems like you know nothing about the Pretty Cures... interesting.  
What can you do?"

The villain asked. He didn't know what the Sailor Senshi was neither  
was he interested in them.

"How about this? Mars Flame Sniper!"

Mars yelled as she sent her fiery arrow at the villain, however the arrow  
fizzled into nothing and the villain wasn't harmed. Mars and the others  
were surprised that Mars' fire power didn't work on him.

"Ha! Now that's what I call entertainment. Only the Legendary Pretty Cures  
can harm me and you pose no threat to me.... huh?"

The villain spoke and he noticed Eternal Sailor Moon and he walked up to her.  
He spoke to her.

"Are you one of those Legendary Pretty Cures?"

He asked in a curious tone. Sailor Moon had no idea what the villain was talking  
about.

"Me a Pretty Cure? My name is Eternal Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice.  
And I punish bad guys to harm innocent people!"

Eternal Sailor Moon answered. The villain saw a pink aura around Eternal Sailor Moon.  
However, Usagi couldn't see this aura that she had. He smiled.

"So, you must be one of those Legendary Pretty Cures Sailor Moon... I see your arua.  
Only destined Pretty Cures have an aura!"

The mysterious villain revealed. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. Sailor Moon  
has stubborn in believing that she wasn't a Legendary Pretty Cure. Sailor Moon laughed.

"I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon I will  
punish you!"

Sailor Moon gave her spoke her words of greeting and then she caused her Eternal Tier  
to appear.

"If I am right, my attack won't work on you! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Eternal Sailor Moon spoke as she used her Eternal Tier and the attack hit the villain but  
not hurt him much. Eternal Sailor Moon looked very shocked. The villain smiled a wry  
smile.

"I knew there's something different about you!"

The villain announced suddenly. Then Sailor Moon laughed.

"My attack hit you only because my attack is stronger than any of the other Senshi."

Sailor Moon revealed. Then she turned to the others and spoke, "Since this isn't are  
job in fighting him... I say we make ourselves scarce. Come my Senshi!"

Sailor Moon commanded them and they all left. The villain laughed to himself and he spoke.

"So Sailor Moon... are you telling me that you are no Pretty Cure or you simply don't know  
that you are destined to become one... I'll have to watch you..."

The villain spoke to himself. He knew he had to keep his eye on Sailor Moon now. She could  
pose a threat if she knew the truth.

THE NEXT DAY...

Three creatures from the Palmer Kingdom suddenly arrived in Tokyo. They were Coco, Nuts,  
Milk, and of course Sapphire from a kingdom called Wish. Sapphire was a small flying fairy.  
Coco and his companions had led her to Tokyo.

"We need to find the new Legendary Pretty Cures coco."

Coco announced to the others. Coco was a yellow furry animal, however he was actually was  
a fairy from the Palmer Kingdom as well Nuts and Milk.

"How many are there... Nuts?"

Nuts asked. He looked like a small squirrel.

"There are six altogether. Each of them should have their own necklace and eternal crystal.  
Each of them will have their aura and also if I use this small round device, it should  
their health in hope and dreams. You know Hopes and Dreams are required for them to transform  
into Pretty Cures. However, their health in Hope and Dreams also can decrease to the point  
they cannot transform or become victim of the Shade King. Most likely, they will slowly become  
corrupt and evil."

Sapphire revealed as she told about the new team of Pretty Cures. Sapphire was a fairy that  
had two wings on its back. Her hair was blue with two ponytails. She also wore a blue dress.

"We must find the Pretty Cures as soon as possible."

Milk stated.

"We have no time to lose! We must find the new Pretty Cure Coco!"

Coco stated as he knew the enemy would try to eliminate the Pretty Cure first. Later that  
day, Usagi sat by a tree and thought about what the mysterious villain had said. A girl named  
Netsui Moeru saw Usagi. Usagi looked like she was deep in thought. Netsui walked over to Usagi.  
She didn't know Usagi's name well since she was new at the school. She had just transferred.  
Netsui stood five feet 10 inches tall and had blond hair that went down into a long ponytail.  
She walked up to Usagi.

"Hello miss. Are you okay?"

Netsui asked being a bit concerned about Usagi. Usagi looked at the girl that stood near  
her.

"Ooo... who are you.?"

Usagi asked.

"My name is Netsui Moeru. And yours?"

Netsui answered with a warm smile.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino, but everyone calls me Usagi-Chan."

Usagi answered. Netsui smiled.

"Nice to meet you! It seemed a moment ago you were in deep thought about something. Maybe  
I can help?'

Netsui asked.

"Oh, its nothing important." Usagi answered. She looked at her watch and spoke again, "I have  
to go. I am expected elsewhere."

Usagi told her and got up where she had been sitting and left. Netsui then thought to herself.

'What is a matter with Usagi? She ran off in such haste!'

Netsui thought to herself. She didn't know Usagi very well, but she felt that Usagi was in sort  
of conflict of some type. After school, Netsui started to walk towards home when the mysterious  
villain appeared out of nowhere that showed up the night before. He walked up to Netsui. He saw  
a red aura. Then he grinned.

"So... you must be one of those Legendary Pretty Cure? Your Aura shows it to be so!"

The villain announced in a happy tone. Netsui looked a bit terrified.

"Pretty Cure? I actually heard of them... but me a Pretty Cure?"

Netsui asked.

"Yes.... a Pretty Cure! There's no denying it! You are one!"

The villain spoke again and Netsui ran off and she ran towards some trees and she crashed  
into Coco, Nuts, Milk, and Sapphire and her Eternal Necklace and Eternal Crystal fell out  
on the ground. They were glowing red. Sapphire saw it and spoke.

"It's you! You're one of those Legendary Pretty Cure! You must put on the necklace  
and place the Eternal Crystal into the center of the necklace. You must battle Nightdream!  
He is the villain you were running from right?"

Sapphire asked.

“Yes.”

Netsui answered Sapphire.

"Yes, that's right. So, just put on the necklace and then place the crystal in it and  
say 'Pretty Cure! Change!' And you'll be transformed into the first Pretty Cure!"

Sapphire spoke again.

"I still don't understand, but I am not going to be bullied by a villain! Pretty Cure!  
Change!"

Netsui replied and she placed the necklace on her neck and then place the eternal crystal  
in the spot where it was supposed to go and said the words and her body glowed silver  
and she twirled in the air as her clothes appeared. First was the long gloves. Then formed  
the boots. The boots went up close to her knees. Then her dress top appeared along with its  
skirt and then her hair changed colors to a red color. Then the transformation was complete.  
Netsui looked at herself and made a gasp.

"Wow! I changed?"

She commented and then Nightdream appeared and he smiled.

"So, you were one of those Legendary Pretty Cure? Well... I have a monster that wants  
to meet you!"

Nightdream told her and he hurled a shade seed and it hit a tree and it became a monster.

"Shade Tree!"

The monster announced. Sapphire went up to Pretty Cure Eternal Flame and spoke.

"Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, you must battle this monster so he won't hurt others!"

Sapphire told her.

"I understand. I know what to do! Flaming Fire of Passion!"

PreCure Eternal Flame answered and hurled two large fireballs at Shade Tree and it was damaged  
a bit. Then Shade Tree started its attack and PreCure Eternal Flame easily dodged it. Sapphire  
spoke again.

"You have a rod. Use it to finish him off. You know what to do!"

Sapphire spoke to her and Pretty Cure Eternal Flame called her Rod and spoke.

"Flaming Rod of Punishment Strike!"

Pretty Cure Eternal Flame spoke as she used her rod at Shade Tree and it got burned up  
and the shade seed came out and burned up and then the tree returned to normal.

"Drat! Pretty Cure! I'll prevent the next one from reviving!"

Nightdream spoke and vanished.

"Good job Pretty Cure Eternal Flame! There are five more Pretty Cures! And one of them  
will be the leader... and I am sorry to say that you aren't that leader. The leader will  
wear pink! Will you help me find the others?"

Sapphire instructed her.

"Sure, I want to protect everyone!"

Flame spoke as she re-transformed back into Netsui. Then she spoke again.

"I will be an honor!"

Netsui answered cheerfully. The quest begins to find all of the Pretty Cures. Can Sapphire,  
Coco, Natts, Milk, and Netsui find the others? Will Usagi find out the truth about what  
Nightdream told her? Find out next time!

This Episode was completed on: 07/21/2015

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: Ame Uryo is a great swimmer and loves the water.  
And Nightdream tries to target her, can Sapphire find Ame in time? Find out next time!

"Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams" is owned by the Crystal Knight.  
Copyright 2015. The Shade King, Nightdream, Sapphire, Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, and the  
Shade Seed belongs to the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure are owned by their  
rightful owners. This is a fanfic by a fan for fans! See you in the next episode!


	2. Cure Eternal Rain, Ame Uryo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netsui and Sapphire continue their quest to find the other Pretty Cures.At the shrine, Luna and the others  
> discuss Usagi's strange behavior. Usagi questions if she is a 'Pretty Cure' or not. Then Netsui and Sapphire find the next Pretty Cure! Who is she?

Today on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish, Netsui and Sapphire continue their  
quest to find the other Pretty Cures.At the shrine, Luna and the others  
discuss Usagi's strange behavior. Usagi questions if she is a 'Pretty Cure'  
or not. Then Netsui and Sapphire find the next Pretty Cure! Who is she?  
Find out next!

Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

Episode 02

"Cure Eternal Rain, Ame Uryo"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place after Sailor Stars and it is a crossover  
between 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' and "Pretty Cure'

Starring:

Netsui Moeru is Cure Eternal Flame!  
Who is Cure Eternal Rain?  
Who is Cure Eternal Thunder?  
Who is Cure Eternal Light?  
Who is Cure Eternal Wisdom?  
Who is Cure Eternal ?????

Introducing...

Nuts  
Coco  
Milk

and

Sapphire the fairy.

Guest Appearances: Luna, Ami, Rei, Haruka, and Hotaru.

*** 02 ***

Netsui and Sapphire went over the rules over being a cure. Sapphire spoke.

"I am glad you became a Cure Netsui. Remember these rules, okay? First, it's  
important to keep your hopes and Dreams. Secondly, please keep your identity  
a secret as much as possible. If others found out, they might be hurt. And  
thirdly, help me to find the other Pretty Cures."

Sapphire told her.

"Right. So, my hopes and dreams must be high to transform?"

Netsui asked.

"Yes, that's right Netsui-Chan. Also, if fights get tough for you... Milk  
here can help you. She also is able to transform. She has offered to help out."

Sapphire announced.

"Oh, I see. That's good to know."

Netsui replied.

"Netsui, have you experienced anyone else who has been acting strange lately?"

Nuts asked. Netsui asked for a moment and then spoke.

"Well, I encountered a girl named Usagi Tsukino at school today. She seemed  
to be deep in thought and when I asked her, she ran in haste."

Netsui revealed to Nuts.

"That is in deed strange Coco! She might be a Pretty Cure!"

Coco added his thoughts.

"You must investigate her Milk. She may be a Pretty Cure. You won't know  
until you encounter her again. If she is supposed to be a Pretty Cure. She  
will have an aura!"

Milk insisted.

"Right, I will."

Netsui replied.

Later that day, Usagi walked home and went inside.

"Hello Usagi! How was school?"

Ikuko her mother asked her.

"Fine."

Usagi replied in a very dull monotone. This concerned her mother.

"If you need to talk, I am always here for you sweetie."

Ikuko told her and Usagi ignored her mother and went into her room.  
Usagi laid on her bed and took off her brooch and looked at it. She  
wondered if there was more to her than she was told.

'Am I a Pretty Cure too? I was never told I was a Pretty Cure before.'

Usagi thought to herself. Luna sat at the edge of Usagi's bed and  
sensed some conflict in Usagi.

'What's wrong with Usagi? I sense a conflict in her! Maybe I should tell  
the others?'

Luna thought to herself and then she talked to Usagi.

"Usagi-Chan, I am going to meet with the others Usagi. I shouldn't be too  
long."

Luna told Usagi and she ran out the window and down the street and entered  
the Hikawa Shrine. When she got the other Senshi was waiting.

"What's going on Luna?"

Ami asked.

"Usagi is acting very strange lately. Has anything happened to her?"

Luna asked questioning them.

"Well, the monster the other night said that Usagi was this 'Pretty Cure'  
and he said that she had a pink aura."

Rei explained.

"Hmm... how troubling in deed."

Luna thought.

"What should we do Luna?"

Makoto asked.

"I don't know. Did anything else happen with this villain?"

Luna questioned them.

"Well, the villain said only a Pretty Cure could hit him and Usagi  
successfully hit the villain with her 'Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss'  
attack.'

Haruka explained.

"Now that would really make her troubled!"

Luna exclaimed.

"Is she a Pretty Cure Luna? Was there any Pretty Cures at the time of the  
Moon Kingdom?"

Hotaru asked being curious.

"I don't know girls. This is would take serious researching and unfortunately  
I don't have the answers. Maybe Ami-Chan can help me do that?"

Luna asked.

"Sure. I'd be glad to."

Ami volunteered.

"Very well. Please don't tell Usagi we are doing this."

Luna ordered. The others agreed.

Later, a thirteen year old girl named Ame Uryo was at the city pool enjoying  
herself and Netsui was at the pool relaxing on a beach chair. Netsui, Sapphire,  
and Nuts all saw the girl and her aura glowed blue. Sapphire spoke up.

"She is a Pretty Cure!"

Sapphire announced in a happy tone. Ame Uryo had long brown hair that was in two  
braids. Ame stood four feet eight inches tall. She had blue eyes. She was very pretty.  
Then Nightdream suddenly appeared and targeted Ame Uryo.

"There is the next Pretty Cure! I will kill you to prevent the next Pretty Cure  
from awakening!"

Nightdream yelled as he threw a Shade seed into the water and it transformed into  
Shade Torrent!

"Shade Torrent, get that girl! I want her Eternal Crystal and her Eternal Necklace."

Nightdream commanded.

"Yes master!"

Shade Torrent replied. Netsui went and transformed into Cure Eternal Flame and appeared  
before Ame Uryo and she spoke.

"I know you won't understand now... do you have a Eternal Necklace and a Eternal Crystal  
that looks like what I am wearing?"

Cure Eternal Flame asked. Ame Uryo went over to her bag and brought out a Eternal Necklace  
and a Eternal Crystal. They were glowing and then Ame began to glow.

"What's going on?"

Ame asked in a confused tone. Sapphire flew up to Ame.

"Please Ame, place the Eternal Necklace on your neck and then place the Eternal Crystal  
in the center and say these words: 'Pretty Cure! Change!' And you will be transformed!"

Sapphire told her.

"I don't know what's going on, but I will protect the water and those who love to swim  
in water! Pretty Cure! Change!"

Ame spoke as she put on the Eternal Necklace and then her Eternal Crystal and she  
began to transform. Her body had a light blue energy around her body and then her gloves  
appeared on her hands and then her high heeled shoes appeared on her feet. With long  
light blue leggings. Then her short dress appeared on her body. It was the same color  
as the water! Then her hair grew longer and her hair turned blue. Then she spoke.

"I am the Pretty Cure of Water and Life, I am Pretty Cure Eternal Rain!"

Cure Eternal Rain announced.

"Now there are two Pretty Cures! You have a move called 'Pretty Cure Rain Storm!"

Sapphire instructed.

"Right! Pretty Cure Rain Storm!"

Cure Eternal Rain yelled as a lightning bolt appeared and started to rain on Shade  
Torrent.

"Good! now you have a Rod! Call for it! Use it to finish him off. You know what to do!"

Sapphire told her.

"Right! Raining Rod of Judgement Strike!"

Cure Eternal Rain yelled as she held the rod in her hands and the power came out of the  
rod and a large torrent of rain hit Shade Torrent and totally destroyed it. Then the  
Shade seed came out and it burned to nothing.

"DRAT Pretty Cure! I'll keep the next one from reviving!"

Nightdream yelled and he vanished. Sapphire flew up to her two Pretty Cures.

"Now we got Flame and Rain. However, none of you shine a Pink Aura. Remember what I  
said, that the one that shines pink is the leader. There are four more Pretty Cures  
to locate. Our mission is far from over. Cure Eternal Rain, will you join us?"

Sapphire instructed and asked if she would join.

"Yes, I want to protect others love for the water."

Cure Eternal Rain replied.

"Good. Our job is done here. It's best we re-transform and go our way before others  
discovers us."

Sapphire suggested.

"Right."

Cure Eternal Flame and Cure Eternal Rain answered. Four more cures to find? Who are  
they? Find out next time!

This Episode was completed on: 07/28/2015

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: A girl has transferred from the United States.  
Her name is Inazuma Raimei. She is a very tall girl who loves to be in rain storms  
and listen to the thunder. Then Usagi continues to doubt about her being a 'Pretty  
Cure' and Ami and Luna try to investigate about the Pretty Cures and Nightdream  
makes his move! Will he get the next Pretty Cure? Stay there and find out!

"Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams" is owned by the Crystal Knight.  
Copyright 2015. The Shade King, Nightdream, Sapphire, Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, and the  
Shade Seed belongs to the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure are owned by their  
rightful owners. This is a fanfic by a fan for fans! See you in the next episode!


	3. Cure Eternal Thunder, Inazuma Raimei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl has transferred from the United States. Her name is Inazuma Raimei. She is a very tall girl who loves to be in rain storms  
> and listen to the thunder. Then Usagi continues to doubt about her being a 'Pretty Cure' and Ami and Luna try to investigate about the Pretty Cures and Nightdream makes his move! Will he get the next Pretty Cure? Stay there and find out!

Today on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish, A girl has transferred from the United States.  
Her name is Inazuma Raimei. She is a very tall girl who loves to be in rain storms  
and listen to the thunder. Then Usagi continues to doubt about her being a 'Pretty  
Cure' and Ami and Luna try to investigate about the Pretty Cures and Nightdream  
makes his move! Will he get the next Pretty Cure? Stay there and find out!

Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

Episode 03

"Cure Eternal Thunder, Inazuma Raimei"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place after Sailor Stars and it is a crossover  
between 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' and "Pretty Cure'

Starring:

Netsui Moeru is Cure Eternal Flame!  
Ame Uryo is Cure Eternal Rain!  
Who is Cure Eternal Thunder?  
Who is Cure Eternal Light?  
Who is Cure Eternal Wisdom?  
Who is Cure Eternal ?????

Introducing...

Nuts  
Coco  
Milk

and

Sapphire the fairy.

Guest Appearances: Inazuma Raimei, Ami and Luna.

*** 03 ***

It was about seven at night and Inazuma Raimei ran down the street. She  
didn't even bother to use her green umbrella. She loved the rain. She  
stood six feet two inches tall. She was a tomboy like Makoto Kino. Her  
hair was in braids and went to her bottom. Her hair was lavender. She had  
green eyes. She wore a green blouse with a green denim jeans. Her socks  
were white and her tennis shoes were also green. She weighed about 127  
pounds and she always worked out. With her being a tomboy, she disliked  
skirts and dresses. She only wore them when they were required. Her parents  
were Japanese who lived in the United States. They died in an accident and  
Inazuma went to live with her relatives in Tokyo, Japan. On her neck was  
a green necklace and in her purse was a green crystal. She felt like she  
had to come to Tokyo. She found the town strange. She also knew this was  
where Sailor Moon and the Senshi lived. She loved the rain and loved to  
hear the thunder. it didn't matter how long she was out in it, she loved  
getting wet. People found her strange for loving wet weather.

At the Tsukino Residence, Tsukino Usagi laid on her bed thinking about  
the Pretty Cures and what Nightdream had told her some time ago. She  
thought within herself there was no way that she was a Pretty Cure. She  
was a Sailor Senshi and the Senshi's Princess. She was a valuable treasure  
that the Senshi prized greatly. She loved them all, even though some of  
them didn't believe in her ideals. They thought of her being immature and  
spoiled. She let them get their way most of the time. However, if she  
wanted to... she could give an order and they would have to obey.  
She thought about what Nightdream had told her about the pink aura she  
had. He knew she was a future Pretty Cure, even if she didn't believe  
it.

The next day, she woke up early and went to school and made it on time.  
And she was praised for making it on time and she just replied by saying,  
'I don't care if I make it or not!' Usagi replied with a dull monotone.  
Whenever she had nightmares or something bothered her Usagi always made it  
on time. The teacher saw that something bothered Usagi. Usagi sat in her  
seat and Naru and Umino both noticed Usagi wasn't herself. The teacher  
introduced a new student, Inazuma Raimei. The teacher spoke.

"Good morning everyone. This is an transfer student from the United  
States, Inazuma Raimei. She is adjusting to a new life her in Tokyo.  
Miss Inazuma-Chan, why don't you say something to the class."

The teacher told Inazuma. Inazuma nodded her head and spoke.

"Hello everyone. My name is Inazuma Raimei. I am from the United  
States. My favorite hobbies are gymnastics, and any form of exercise.  
I am considered to be a bit strange since I love being in the rain and love  
hearing the thunder when it roars. I hope I can be friends with you  
all."

Inazuma told the class. The teacher gave a grin when Inazuma said that  
she loved getting wet in the rain. The teacher spoke again.

"Inazuma, why don't you choose a girl to be your guide."

The teacher spoke.

"Alright."

Inazuma agreed to the teachers directive. All the girls raised their  
hands except one and Inazuma chose the girl who didn't raise her  
hand and it was Usagi.

"I chose you, Usagi. That's your name, right?"

Inazuma asked Usagi.

"Yes, that's my name. Why chose me? There are plenty of other girls  
who would love to be your guide. I am sorry, I won't be of any use  
to you."

Usagi answered with the same monotone as before.

"I tend to bring people out of their slumps. Come on girl! The world  
won't end... not today."

Inazuma told her with a smile. Usagi agreed to show Inazuma around.

Later that day, Inazuma and Usagi stopped at the Game Crown Arcade  
for a chat with Unazuki and Motoki.

"Hello Usagi-Chan. Who's this?"

Motoki asked in a curious tone.

"This is Inazuma Raimei. She's new here."

Usagi answered Motoki in a dull tone which wasn't her normal  
voice. They sat down in a booth and Unazuki took Usagi's order.

"Two milkshakes right?"

Unazuki asked not knowing Usagi didn't feel like drinking  
milkshakes.

"No, I will take coffee black and nothing else in it."

Usagi answered. She only ordered coffee when she was depressed  
or deep in thought or just in a plain nasty mood.

"Okay."

Unazuki agreed and decided not to mess with Usagi if she was in  
a foul mood. Inazuma ordered a vanilla milkshake and a bran  
muffin. Unazuki went and got the orders. Inazuma tried to cheer  
up Usagi, but nothing worked. Usagi was still depressed and deep  
in thought. Unazuki brought their orders and Inazuma ate drank  
for vanilla milkshake and also her bran muffin and then she noticed  
what time it was.

"Oh, I got to go. I need to be at the gym. Later!"

Inazuma told Usagi and she ran out. Usagi just sat there in the  
booth and stirred her coffee relentlessly as she sat there in deep  
thought.

At Ami's apartment, Ami and Luna tried to find info about the  
Pretty Cures.

"Any luck Ami-Chan?"

Luna asked in a curious tone.

"No, nothing. It is like they don't exist. The reports aren't  
very good confirmations about the Pretty Cures."

Ami explained.

"Oh, dear... a dead end huh?"

Luna asked again.

"Yes."

Ami replied knowing that finding any positive info would be hard.  
Inazuma was making her way to the gym when Nightdream stopped her.

"well, well, well... what do we have here? A Pretty Cure? Yes a  
very bright one... OH... a green aura!"

Nightdream chuckled as he saw her aura. Inazuma knew she was in  
trouble. Then Cure Eternal Flame and Cure Eternal Rain along  
with Sapphire, Coco, Nuts, and Milk came running in. Sapphire  
saw Inazuma and spoke to her.

"Inazuma, you may not understand now, but we will fill you in  
later! You are a Pretty Cure! Just insert your Eternal Crystal  
into the center of your necklace and say 'Pretty Cure! Change!'  
and you will be transformed. Hurry!"

Sapphire told her.

"Right! Pretty Cure! Change!"

Inazuma yelled as she inserted her Eternal Crystal into her  
Eternal Necklace and she transformed. Her hair was now green  
with braids going down to her boots. Her dress was green with  
lightning bolts on them. Her eyes were blue. her boots were  
green. She spoke.

"I am the Pretty Cure of Lightning and Thunder, I am Cure Eternal  
Thunder!"

She announced. Then Nightdream sent a Shade seed into a Balance  
Beam and it became Shade Beam.

"Get her Shade Beam!"

He ordered.

"Hiss... right boss!"

Shade Beam obeyed its master.

"You got an attack. Just say, Pretty Cure Massive Thunder!"

Sapphire instructed.

"Right! Pretty Cure Massive Thunder!"

Cure Eternal Thunder yelled and a ball of electricity was  
released from her hands and struck Shade Beam. The monster  
yelled in pain.

"You got a rod, now say... 'Pretty Cure Thunder Strike!"

Sapphire instructed again.

"Right! Pretty Cure Thunder Strike!"

Cure Eternal Thunder yelled as she held out her rod in front of  
her and a bolt of electricity hit Shade Beam and it burned up  
to nothing and the Shade Seed came out and it was destroyed.  
Then the balance beam returned to normal.

"Good job, Cure Eternal Thunder! Now we have three Pretty  
Cures. However, none of you are the leader. The leader must  
be in this town. We got three Pretty Cures to find. Our job  
is far from over!"

Sapphire announced. Their job was far from over. This was just  
the beginning.

This Episode was completed on: 08/04/2015

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: A girl named Hikari Akari  
loves the night sky and study the stars. her dream is to become  
an Astronaut. Usagi continues to doubt her future as a Pretty  
Cure and Nightdream targets Hikari. Will Nightdream possess  
Hikari? Find out next time!

"Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams" is owned by the Crystal Knight.  
Copyright 2015. The Shade King, Nightdream, Sapphire, Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, and the  
Shade Seed belongs to the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure are owned by their  
rightful owners. This is a fanfic by a fan for fans! See you in the next episode!


	4. Cure Eternal Light, Hikari Akari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl named Hikari Akari loves the night sky and study the stars. her dream is to become  
> an Astronaut. Usagi continues to doubt her future as a Pretty Cure and Nightdream targets   
> Hikari. Will Nightdream possess Hikari?

Today on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish, A girl named Hikari Akari  
loves the night sky and study the stars. her dream is to become  
an Astronaut. Usagi continues to doubt her future as a Pretty  
Cure and Nightdream targets Hikari. Will Nightdream possess  
Hikari? Find out next!

Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

Episode 04

"Cure Eternal Light, Hikari Akari"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place after Sailor Stars and it is a crossover  
between 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' and "Pretty Cure'

Starring:

Netsui Moeru is Cure Eternal Flame!  
Ame Uryo is Cure Eternal Rain!  
Inazuma Raimei is Cure Eternal Thunder!  
Who is Cure Eternal Light?  
Who is Cure Eternal Wisdom?  
Who is Cure Eternal ?????

Introducing...

Nuts  
Coco  
Milk

and

Sapphire the fairy.

Guest Appearances: Usagi, Motoki, and Hikari Akari.

*** 04 ***

Sapphire informed the new recruit, Inazuma Raimei of their mission and  
she also told her about how important that their Hopes and Dreams was for  
their mission. Inazuma was so interested in about their mission.

"Who do you think the leader of our team?"

Inazuma questioned Shampoo.

"Well, I have no idea yet. Netsui says that she saw a girl named Usagi acting  
strangely. However, I have no proof that she is a Pretty Cure. I would have  
to see her personally to make that conclusion."

Shampoo answered Inazuma as she gave her thoughts about Usagi. Usagi hadn't  
gone anywhere and done anything important. Usagi had her own problems of  
dealing with the conflict within her about the so called "Pretty Cure." The  
more she thought about it, the more she doubted that she was a Pretty Cure.

"I wonder who the other two Pretty Cures are...."

Ame asked wondering who the other two Pretty Cures were.

"I still have no idea who they are. I sense they are in Tokyo, but to searching  
for her will prove difficult for us."

Shampoo answered as she thought about locating the last Pretty Cures and as well  
as the leader who was still unknown to them. Later that day, Hikari Akari was  
a thirteen year old girl who had short brown hair which was tied up in tiny braids.  
She had brown eyes and stood five foot two inches tall. She loved looking at the stars.  
She had a book in one hand and a case containing her telescope in her other hand.  
She wore white framed glasses. Hikari was very smart. She had an I.Q. nearly as high  
as Ami Mizuno. Hikari stopped into the Game Crown Arcade for some tea and an apple.

"Oh, hello again Hikari. What would you like?"

Motoki asked. Hikari looked up at him and she smiled.

"I would like a Apple and a cup of tea please."

Hikari asked politely.

"Sure thing Hikari...."

Motoki cheerfully answered Hikari and he saw Usagi come and and she sat another  
booth. Motoki looked at Usagi and noticed that Usagi looked glum and depressed.

"Hikari, I will return in moment."

Motoki told Hikari and he quickly went to Usagi.

"Usagi-Chan, let me guess... you want some black coffee again with nothing in it?"

Motoki asked in a curious tone. Hikari watched Usagi. She had heard of Usagi and heard  
she was usually cheerful girl, but today when she saw her, Usagi was very glum and  
looked depressed for some reason.

"Yes please Motoki."

Usagi asked in a very quiet tone.

"Very well Usagi I will get it for you."

Motoki answered her and he got it for her and also for Hikari. Motoki didn't  
want to bother Usagi. Motoki went back over Hikari.

"What's wrong with Usagi? I have heard from others that she is been down or deep  
in thought lately. What could be bothering her?"

Hikari asked.

"I do not know."

Motoki replied with a worried look on his face. Hikari's face lit up and she had an idea.

"Motoki I have an idea! I would like to pay for coffee please and tell her not who paid  
for it."

Hikari spoke in a cheerful tone. helping someone else out is what she loved doing best.  
Motoki nodded his head as he took Hikari's money. What Hikari didn't know that Usagi Tsukino  
was Eternal Sailor Moon and she also didn't know that Usagi was also destined to be a Pretty  
Cure. Hikari ate her apple and drank her tea. Then afterwards, she got up and she paid for her  
drink and her apple and she spoke to Motoki.

"Thanks Motoki. Please try to cheer up Usagi. I know she is a bright girl. I feel something  
bad might happen if she continues to be glum."

Hikari revealed to Motoki and then she left and walked down the street with her book in one  
hand and her telescope case in the other hand. She walked down the street and she started her  
way home and suddenly out of nowhere appeared Nightdream. He smiled an evil grin.

"I have discovered another Pretty Cure! I see your aura! You got a white aura! There is no  
escape!"

Nightdream told her as he reveal that she was a Pretty Cure. She showed no fear, however she  
used caution. She heard about strange things happening in Tokyo recently. Sapphire, Coco,  
Nuts, Milk, Netsui, Ame, and Inazuma all ran looking for the latest Pretty Cure. While they  
were looking for the latest Pretty Cure... Nightdream smiled as he knew he had this future  
Pretty Cure. He caused a shade seed appear in his hand. He was going to possess her case  
which contained her telescope. At the last minute she moved her case away from the Shade  
Seed and the Shade Seed hit a big boulder and it turned into Shade Boulder!

"Shade Boulder! I will crush all Pretty Cures!"

Shade Boulder yelled. Hikari suddenly cringed at the sight of the Shade Monster. She backed  
away because she couldn't fight this monster. Then out of nowhere came Sapphire, Milk, Coco,  
Nuts, Netsui, Ame, and Inazuma. Sapphire saw Hikari and she smiled when she saw the white  
aura. She flew over to Hikari and she spoke.

"You are a the next Pretty Cure! Do you have a Eternal Crystal and a Eternal Necklace?"

Sapphire asked Hikari. Hikari looked at Sapphire and wondered how a fairy could talk  
and she opened her case to her telescope and in a small compartment was the Eternal Necklace  
and the Eternal Crystal. They were both white.

"You mean these, right?"

Hikari questioned Sapphire. Sapphire nodded and spoke.

"Put on the necklace and place the crystal in the center of the necklace and say 'Pretty Cure!  
Change! And you will be transformed!"

Sapphire instructed.

"I will do it. I won't be bullied by a monster! Pretty Cure! Change!"

Hikari answered and she placed the Eternal Necklace on her neck and then placed the Eternal  
Crystal in the center and she started to transform. Within in seconds, she transformed. Her  
appearance changed. Her dress was totally white. Her hair became longer and turned white.  
Her hair was in very long braids going to her knees. She wore white pumps on her feet. Then  
her eyes changed to silver color. She had silver gloves which went to her elbows. Then she  
was done transforming and she spoke.

"I am the Pretty Cure of Light, I am Cure Eternal Light! I will protect everyone's dreams  
of a beautiful night sky!"

She announced. Nightdream looked annoyed.

"GET HER SHADE BOULDER!"

Nightdream commanded his shade.

"Yesss.... Boss...!"

Shade Boulder yelled and Sapphire turned to Cure Eternal Light and spoke.

"Cure Eternal Light, you have an attack called 'Pretty Cure Intense Light! Please give it  
a whirl!"

Sapphire commanded her.

"Right! Pretty Cure Intense Light!"

Pretty Cure Eternal Light yelled as she brought her hands forward and a ball of intense  
light appeared in her hands and she released it and it hit Shade Boulder and blinded him.

"Now, Eternal Light use your rod and say 'Pretty Cure Eternal Light Banishing Beam!' Try it!"

Sapphire told her and Cure Eternal Light's telescope came into her hands on its own power  
and a silver flash occurred and it turned into a silver rod.

"Pretty Cure Eternal Light Banishment Beam!"

Cure Eternal Light twirled her rod around her body and then she pointed it at Shade Boulder  
and the intense beam of light burned up Shade Boulder and the shade seed came out it burned up.  
Nightdream was very annoyed and he vanished. Sapphire then spoke up.

"Now we got four Pretty Cures! We are still missing two more... where are they. I am sorry  
to say that Cure Eternal Light isn't the leader since her outfit isn't pink! We must find  
our leader to help us lead against the Shade King and Nightdream."

Sapphire announced. Now there was Cure Eternal, Flame, Rain, Thunder, and now Light. Who will  
be the next? Find out next time!

This Episode was completed on: 08/11/2015

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: A girl named Chie Kashikoi which dreams of being  
a teacher when she grows up is suspected the next Pretty Cure! Nightdream and Sapphire  
both target Chie! Usagi also wonder who paid for her coffee? Will Nightdream get Chie  
before Sapphire does? Find out next time!

"Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams" is owned by the Crystal Knight.  
Copyright 2015. The Shade King, Nightdream, Sapphire, Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, and the  
Shade Seed belongs to the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure are owned by their  
rightful owners. This is a fanfic by a fan for fans! See you in the next episode!


	5. Cure Eternal Wisdom, Chie Kashikoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl named Chie Kashikoi which dreams of being a teacher when   
> she grows up is suspected the next Pretty Cure! Nightdream and   
> Sapphire both target Chie! Usagi also wonder who paid for her coffee?   
> Will Nightdream get Chie before Sapphire does? Find out next!

Today on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish, A girl named Chie Kashikoi  
which dreams of being a teacher when she grows up is suspected  
the next Pretty Cure! Nightdream and Sapphire both target Chie!  
Usagi also wonder who paid for her coffee? Will Nightdream get  
Chie before Sapphire does? Find out next!

Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

Episode 05

"Cure Eternal Wisdom, Chie Kashikoi"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place after Sailor Stars and it is a crossover  
between 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' and "Pretty Cure'

Starring:

Netsui Moeru is Cure Eternal Flame!  
Ame Uryo is Cure Eternal Rain!  
Inazuma Raimei is Cure Eternal Thunder!  
Hikari Akari is Cure Eternal Light!  
Who is Cure Eternal Wisdom?  
Who is Cure Eternal ?????

Introducing...

Nuts  
Coco  
Milk

and

Sapphire the fairy.

Guest Appearances: Ikuko Tsukino, Rei Hino, Usagi Tsukino, Chie Kashikoi

*** 05 ***

Usagi wondered who paid for her coffee. This troubled her even more. She walked back  
home. Not knowing who paid for coffee bothered her a lot. Hikari's kindness only  
made her doubt more about her being a Pretty Cure. Although at the time, Hikari herself  
hadn't known she was a Pretty Cure. Usagi walked in the door. Her mother greeted her.

"Hello Usagi. How was your day?"

Ikuko asked in a curious tone.

"Fine."

Usagi answered in a very dull and uncaring tone.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Ikuko questioned Usagi.

"No." Usagi started and then she continued, "I am not hungry. Make  
sure I am not disturbed. I do not wish to see anyone. Not even Rei-Chan."

Usagi spoke again and not waiting for a reply went upstairs to her room and  
opened it and went inside. Usagi went over to her bed and laid on it and dosed  
off to sleep. Ikuko was worried. Usagi hadn't ate anything in awhile and something  
plagued Usagi however, Ikuko couldn't figure out what was bothering Usagi. Ikuko  
decided to call Rei and see if she knew anything.

"Hello Hino residence. Rei speaking."

Rei announced on the other end of the telephone. Ikuko spoke.

"Rei-San, this is Ikuko, Usagi's mother. May I ask you a question please?"

Ikuko politely asked.

"Please do Mrs. Tsukino."

Rei politely answered back.

"What's wrong with Usagi. She don't talk to me. She doesn't eat anything. She  
seems glum and depressed about something. I know something isn't right."

"I don't know Mrs. Tsukino, Usagi hasn't been around us for a while. I have heard from  
others that she was in deep thought about something and just as you said... she  
seems to be depressed about something and we don't know why."

Rei revealed to Ikuko to Usagi's mother. Rei and the others had an idea what was  
plaguing Usagi, however they couldn't tell that to Ikuko.

"Very well Rei, if you find anything more that is bothering Usagi could you let  
me know so I can help cheer her up. Seeing her down really bothers me. Thanks Rei."

Ikuko thanked Rei and she hung up the phone and she looked towards Usagi's room.

'Please Usagi... I hope you can cheer up soon... seeing you like this worries me  
a lot.'

Ikuko thought to herself. Elsewhere, a very pretty girl named Chie Kashikoi  
was preparing to leave school for her home when one of the teachers spoke to her.

"Miss Chie Kashikoi-San, you're one of the best students I have in my class! Only  
Ami Mizuno and Hikari Akari have slightly higher scores than you. I am pleased you  
never give up! I like that! Your dream is to be come a teacher, right?"

The teacher asked.

"Thank you and yes I want to teach kids about a lot of things. Like nature, animals,  
how the earth revolves in space. Things like that."

Chie answered the teacher in a sweet tone.

"I love your dream Chie. I think you will become a great teacher. Just don't give  
up on your dream. I will let you go! I am sure you have lots to do."

The teacher told her and then he left. Chie grabbed her school bag and left. Chie  
had red hair and stood 5 foot three inches tall. Her eyes was purple. She loved  
life. She loved learning. On her way home, Nightdream suddenly appeared in Chie's  
path. He smiled with a glee and he saw her aura. Her aura was yellow. Nightdream  
spoke to her.

"I see you're a Pretty Cure! You have a bright yellow aura! There is no escape  
for you!"

Nightdream announced as he got out a shade seed and hurled it at a trash can  
and it turned into Shade Trasher!

"Shade Trasher, destroy that girl! She is a Pretty Cure! Make sure she dies  
before she becomes a Pretty Cure! NOW GET HER!"

Nightdream yelled. Shade Trasher came lunging at Chie and Chie dodged the oncoming  
attacks of trash being hurled at her. She didn't know why she was being targeted.  
Then out of nowhere came Sapphire, Coco, Nuts, Milk, Cure Eternal Flame, Rain, Thunder,  
and Light. Sapphire spoke to Chie.

"Chie you're the fifth Pretty Cure! Do you have an Eternal Necklace and a Eternal Crystal?"

Sapphire asked and Chie opened her book bag and brought out a yellow crystal and a yellow  
necklace.

"Do you mean these items?"

Chie asked being curious what they actually were.

"YES! Now say 'Pretty Cure! Change!' And you will be transformed."

Sapphire instructed Chie.

"Very well. I won't let a monster trash my day!"

Chie answered and she put on her necklace and her crystal from her school bag. She  
placed the necklace around her neck and placed the crystal in the center of her  
necklace and she spoke.

"Pretty Cure! Change!"

Chie yelled and in seconds she transformed into Pretty Cure Eternal Wisdom. Her hair  
turned blond and her hair turned into two ponytails and her hair then became one  
long braid that went to her lower back. She wore a yellow dress and match gloves that  
covered her hands. She also wore yellow high heeled shoes sparkled. Her transformation  
was over. Then she spoke.

"I am the Pretty Cure of Wisdom and Knowledge... I am Pretty Cure Eternal Wisdom!"

She announced. Sapphire flew over to Wisdom and talked to her.

"You have an attack called 'Pretty Cure Wisdom Sparkle Blast!' Please give it a try."

Sapphire suggested.

"Right! Pretty Cure Wisdom Sparkle Blast!"

Wisdom yelled as she lifted up her arms and hands above her head and she unleashed  
yellow stars at Shade Trasher and he got burned by all the yellow stars.

"Now, call for your rod and finish him! Now say 'Pretty Cure Wisdom Shooting Star  
Blast!' Please try it!"

Sapphire instructed once more. Wisdom made her rod appear and she spoke.

"Pretty Cure Wisdom Shooting Star Blast!"

She yelled as she held her rod in front of her and a bright yellow beam of energy  
came out of her rod and hit Shade Trasher and he crumbled to nothing and the shade  
seed suddenly burned up in a crisp.

"Congratulations Cure Eternal Wisdom! You're the fifth Pretty Cure! I am sorry  
to report you aren't the leader either... the leader will have a pink aura."

Sapphire congratulated her. Cure Eternal Wisdom stood with the other Pretty Cures.

"Look Coco, we have five Pretty Cures!"

Nuts suddenly announced with glee.

"Yes Nuts,we do... but we still need a leader! What do we do now?"

Coco replied in a concerned tone of his own.

"We must begin our search for the final Pretty Cure..."

Milk spoke as they saw a girl with twin ponytails coming down from two Odangos.  
Everyone and Sapphire saw Usagi Tsukino. Her aura was a light pink color. Coco  
and Nuts both sensed something wrong with the girl.

"There's something strange coming from her!"

Coco and Nuts spoke at once with great concern. Netsui and Hikari noticed the girl.

"I've seen her before!"

Netsui and Hikari spoke in unison.

"We must talk to her and see if she has one of those Eternal Crystals and a Eternal  
Necklace.... if she does... we must ask her to join before Nightdream gets to her!"

Sapphire urged the others. Will Nightdream discover Usagi and possess her first?  
Usagi walked down the street to Azabu Park. She thought to herself about who  
paid for her coffee.

'Who paid for my coffee... that bothers me even more not knowing who paid for it...'

Usagi thought as she thought. She wanted to know who so the person could be paid  
back. Then she continued walking. Now two things bothered her. The first herself  
being a destined 'Pretty Cure' and the second was who paid for her coffee. These  
things plagued her mind and she doubted even more as she made her way to Azabu  
Park. However, there would be a clash between Nightdream and Eternal Sailor Moon  
within minutes from now... Usagi was about to have her world be turned upside  
down! Her greatest trial lay ahead!

This Episode was completed on: 08/11/2015

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: Nightdream faces the Shade King for his  
recent failures and he presents a plan to possess the last Pretty Cure. Meanwhile,  
Sapphire and the others talk to Usagi and try to convince her to join them. Will  
Usagi Tsukino, the Champion of Love And Justice join the Pretty Cures? Find out  
next time!

"Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams" is owned by the Crystal Knight.  
Copyright 2015. The Shade King, Nightdream, Sapphire, Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, and the  
Shade Seed belongs to the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure are owned by their  
rightful owners. This is a fanfic by a fan for fans! See you in the next episode!


	6. Usagi the Sixth Pretty Cure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightdream faces the Shade King for his recent failures and he presents a plan to possess the last Pretty Cure. Meanwhile, Sapphire and the others talk to Usagi and try to convince her to join them. Will Usagi Tsukino, the Champion of Love And Justice join the Pretty Cures?

Today on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish, Nightdream faces  
the Shade King for his recent failures and he presents  
a plan to possess the last Pretty Cure. Meanwhile, Sapphire  
and the others talk to Usagi and try to convince her to join  
them. Will Usagi Tsukino, the Champion of Love And Justice  
join the Pretty Cures?

Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

Episode 06

"Usagi the Sixth Pretty Cure?"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place after Sailor Stars and it is a crossover  
between 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' and "Pretty Cure'

Starring:

Netsui Moeru is Cure Eternal Flame!  
Ame Uryo is Cure Eternal Rain!  
Inazuma Raimei is Cure Eternal Thunder!  
Hikari Akari is Cure Eternal Light!  
Chie Kashikoi is Cure Eternal Wisdom!  
Who is Cure Eternal ?????

Introducing...

Nuts  
Coco  
Milk

and

Sapphire the fairy.

Guest Appearances: Nightdream, Shade King, Shade Knight, and Usagi Tsukino.

*** 06 ***

Usagi walked down the streets of Tokyo thinking about the two things  
that plagued her. First if she was truly was a 'Pretty Cure' and the  
other who had paid for her coffee. She walked down the streets and  
she had the eerie feeling that she was being followed. So she transformed  
into Eternal Sailor Moon and confronted the one who was following her.  
It was Nightdream. He faced her and he grinned. He spoke to her. She took  
a defensive stance.

"Oh, it's you... Eternal Sailor Moon, we meet again!"

Nightdream spoke to her in a cold happy tone. She glared at him with defiance.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Eternal Sailor Moon yelled as she stood her ground. Nightdream snickered and  
gave a reply to her.

"Oh dear Eternal Sailor Moon, I am Nightdream the chief commander to the forces  
of the Shade King and the enemy to the Pretty Cure Eternal Wish team. And you  
my dear are the last and too bad, because I shall kill you here and there will  
be no one else to stop me!"

Nightdream introduced himself and revealed that Usagi was the last Pretty Cure.  
Usagi wasn't convinced of what he told them. Nightdream was about to kill Eternal  
Sailor Moon and at the last minute, he was teleported away by the Shade Dream.  
Eternal Sailor Moon made a sigh of relief and re-transformed.

'Nightdream said I was a Pretty Cure? But I have no Pretty Cure powers. It must  
be a fable.'

Usagi thought to herself. She couldn't be a pretty cure. There was no way that she  
was a Pretty Cure. Sapphire, Coco, Nuts, Milk and the five Pretty Cures caught up with  
Usagi. Coco, Nuts, and Milk took their human forms and Coco spoke to Usagi.

"Miss, may I have a moment of your time please?"

Coco asked Usagi. Usagi turned towards the group of Pretty Cures and she answered Coco.

"Now, what do you want?"

Usagi snapped at him. She wasn't in any mood for games.

"We need your help. This may be hard to believe, we believe that you are the last  
Pretty Cure... the one that will lead this team... will you please join and help us?"

Coco asked her. Netsui spoke up.

"Do you have a necklace and a crystal like mine?"

Netsui asked. Usagi looked at her with contempt and disbelief.

"Pretty Cures? Necklaces and Crystals? Come on, save those things for the comic books  
and for you when you are asleep and dreaming! If you catch up to me again, I will hurt  
you!"

Usagi gave a cold reply that made Coco and Nuts shiver when she spoke. Usagi walked off  
not caring about the Pretty Cures. Sapphire looked at her device that measured Hopes  
and Dreams and saw that Usagi's hopes and dreams were in the negative. Sapphire was surprised  
that anyone who had an aura would be in the negative. They wondered what happened to cause Usagi  
to be this way.

At the head quarters of the Shade King, Nightdream faced the Shade King. The Shade King was massive  
and grotesque monster that had many arms and horns and hated anyone that was good. He spoke to Nightdream.

"NIGHTDREAM! YOU HAVE FAILED TO KILL ANY OF THE PRETTY CURES! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

The Shade King yelled. Another villain entered into the room. He was called Shade Knight. He was more  
menacing than Nightdream. His armor was gray. His helmet had two horns at the top. He had a sword at  
his side. it was called the Shade Sword.

"Nightdream, when will you ever learn how to face your enemy and defeat them before they become  
Pretty Cures..."

Shade Knight commented about Nightdream's failure to kill the new team of Pretty Cures. Nightdream  
ignored Shade Knight and spoke to Shade King.

"I am sorry sire. I do have a plan for the last future Pretty Cure."

Nightdream answered the Shade King and had an idea to get the last future Pretty Cure.

"OH? What's your plan?"

Shade King asked in a curious tone.

"This Eternal Sailor Moon is the last Pretty Cure... She has been doubting herself. Only  
if I can inject her with a Dark Seed. Dark Seeds will only work on people who have not have  
become Pretty Cures. Once she has been injected by a Dark Seed, she will become your evil  
warrior and we can use her to destroy the other Pretty Cures. However, once she is injected  
with a Dark Seed, it will take time for it to grow in her and then when it is ready, I can  
activate the Dark Seed and turning her into a evil warrior. However, I must discover her civilian  
form first."

Nightdream explained his plan and the Shade King liked it and spat up a dark blob which took  
form and became a Dark Seed and he handed it to Nightdream.

"This is your last chance Nightdream. Don't fail me! Turn that last girl into an evil warrior  
with this Dark Seed!"

The Shade King told Nightdream as he received the Dark Seed.

"Thank you sire, I will not fail you!"

Nightdream spoke and he vanished from the sight of the Shade King.

"This plan will fail eventually."

Shade Knight spoke as he knew the plan would fall through eventually. Elsewhere, Sapphire  
was discussing about Usagi and the negativity that she seen in Usagi.

"What is the worst that could happen to Usagi?"

Inazuma asked a curious question about Usagi.

"I have no idea. Maybe, she might become a victim of Nightdream."

Sapphire answered Inazuma. They had no idea what was about to happen to Usagi. Nightdream  
stood on top of a building looking for the girl who was Sailor Moon. He watched for a while  
until he saw the girl with the pink aura. Once he saw her, he jumped down from the building  
and faced Usagi.

"I found you... Eternal Sailor Moon! There is no escape!"

Nightdream spoke as he faced Usagi. Usagi looked at him. She remembered him from earlier.

"What do you want?"

Usagi asked.

"What I want? I want to give you this!"

Nightdream spoke as he showed her the Dark Seed. She sensed the evil from the Dark Seed  
and Usagi cringed and she never felt such evil.

"I won't let you!"

Usagi spoke as she protested at the thought about the Dark Seed. Then Nightdream made his  
move.

"TAKE THIS!"

Nightdream spoke as he shoved the Dark Seed into Usagi. She screamed as the seed started to  
spark as it entered into her body. Usagi screamed and then she fainted and collapsed to  
the ground.

"Now, it's only a matter of time until you will become my evil warrior... Dark Dream!"

Nightdream spoke to an unconscious Usagi and then he vanished and left Usagi there  
to absorb the Dark Seed and soon she would be unstoppable.

TO BE CONTINUED....

This Episode was completed on: 08/18/2015

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: Usagi wakes up from her fainting spell and she  
tries to get help. She manages to find her way to Mamoru's apartment. However, she can't  
control the power of the Dark Seed and she faints outside of Mamoru's door. Mamoru discovers  
her and then he calls for Ami's help to see what is wrong with her. Can they help Usagi before  
it is too late? Find out next time!

"Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams" is owned by the Crystal Knight.  
Copyright 2015. The Shade King, Nightdream, Sapphire, Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, and the  
Shade Seed belongs to the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure are owned by their  
rightful owners. This is a fanfic by a fan for fans! See you in the next episode!


	7. Dark Dream Enters, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi wakes up from her fainting spell and she tries to get help. She manages to find her way to Mamoru's apartment. However, she can't control the power of the Dark Seed and she faints outside of Mamoru's door. Mamoru discovers her and then he calls for Ami's help to see what is wrong with her. Can they help Usagi before it is too late? Find out next time!

Today on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish

Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

Episode 07

"Dark Dream Enters, Part 1"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place after Sailor Stars and it is a crossover  
between 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' and "Pretty Cure'

Starring:

Netsui Moeru is Cure Eternal Flame!  
Ame Uryo is Cure Eternal Rain!  
Inazuma Raimei is Cure Eternal Thunder!  
Hikari Akari is Cure Eternal Light!  
Chie Kashikoi is Cure Eternal Wisdom!  
Who is Cure Eternal ?????

Introducing...

Nuts  
Coco  
Milk

and

Sapphire the fairy.

Guest Appearances: Usagi Tsukino, Nightdream, Ami, Mamoru, and introducing 'Dark Dream.'

*** 07 ***

Usagi was unconscious and on the ground. Nightdream injected a Dark Seed into her  
and the energy sparked in her and caused her to faint. She was only unconscious for  
a few minutes. She woke up and stood up on her feet. She tried to figure out what  
happened to her. Her memory was fuzzy. Then she remembered that Nightdream had  
injected the Dark Seed and she had to get help before the Dark Seed had time to grow.  
She decided that going to Mamoru's apartment would be the best thing to do. She  
staggered down the street trying to get to Mamoru's apartment. The energy sparked in  
her as she walked down the street. She found her way to Mamoru's apartment building and  
she entered the building. She muttered to herself as she tried to keep herself sane  
and thought about getting the help she needed. If she mutated, the world would definitely  
be in trouble. She made it to Mamoru's door. The door was locked. She was desperate.  
She felt tired and slid down to the floor and passed out. Hours passed and Mamoru returned  
home to see Usagi on the floor unconscious. He suddenly became worried. He spoke to Usagi.

"USAKO! USAKO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? USAKO!"

Mamoru yelled as he tried to wake up Usagi. However, she would not wake up. He saw Usagi's  
communicator and pressed it and spoke.

"Ami, do you read me! Hurry! I need your help! Come to my apartment quickly! Usagi is in  
trouble!"

Mamoru spoke into Usagi's communicator and Ami made a reply.

"I hear you Mamo-San and I am on my way!"

Ami replied and she ran to Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru took Usagi inside and placed her  
on his bed. Ami knocked on his door. Mamoru let Ami in and he led her into Mamoru's  
bedroom and showed Usagi to Ami.

"What's wrong with her. She didn't wake when I tried to wake her."

Mamoru asked her. Ami transformed into Super Sailor Mercury and activated her Visor and  
scanned Usagi. She was surprised to what she discovered. She turned to Mamoru and spoke.

"There is an unknown entity inside Usagi."

Super Sailor Mercury answered as she was surprised what was inside Usagi. Usagi spoke.

"Dark Seed... A Dark Seed... it's growing..."

Usagi muttered in her sleep. Mercury was shocked and curious. She wondered what was a Dark  
Seed.

"Do you know what a Dark Seed is?"

She asked Mamoru.

"I have no idea Mercury. I have never heard of such a thing."

One thing was that Mamoru was worried about Usagi. Hours passed and   
night had fallen and the Dark Seed was fully grown and Usagi heard a   
voice in her head. It was Nightdream. He spoke.

"THE TIME IS RIGHT! ARISE DARK DREAM! ARISE!"

Nightdream spoke to the unconscious Usagi. Usagi awoke with her eyes glowing and dark energy  
covered Usagi's body and she was transformed into Princess Serenity first and then dark  
armor covered her from head to toe. Her head was covered with a helmet with two horns in the back  
and one in the front. Her armor had small spikes all over it to prevent anyone from hitting her  
directly. Then she vanished from Super Sailor Mercury's and Mamoru's sight. Dark Dream appeared  
in downtown Tokyo and started blasting it. Dark Dream spoke.

"PRETTY CURES! YOUR DESTRUCTION IS AT HAND! COME ON OUT AND FIGHT LIKE GIRLS!"

Dark Dream yelled. She continued to blast the area. Elsewhere, Mamoru and Super Sailor Mercury  
wondered why a Dark Seed was inside Usagi's body and Usagi mutate into a mutant. Mercury  
used her super computer to find anymore info on Usagi.

"Any luck Mercury?"

Mamoru asked. He needed to save Usagi. Mercury frowned. She hadn't gained any new information  
on the scans she had did on Usagi. Elsewhere, the five Eternal Wish Pretty Cure had caught up  
with Dark Dream. Then Nightdream appeared.

"NIGHTDREAM!"

Cure Eternal Flame yelled.

"Oh, Pretty Cure! Meet my new sidekick, Dark Dream! Isn't it a beauty?"

Nightdream asked about his new monster called Dark Dream.

"Oh, any friend of yours is an enemy of ours!"

Cure Eternal Light yelled at Nightdream.

"Shall I destroy them master?"

Dark Dream asked.

"No, Dark Dream! Why don't you play with these Pretty Cures and show them what  
you do best!"

Nightdream commanded to Dark Dream.

"Very well master! I will play with them! I will show them how devastating  
I can be!"

Dark Dream answered Nightdream and Dark Dream spoke again.

"It will be a pleasure to play with the Pretty Cures!"

Dark Dream answered Nightdream and Dark Dream prepared to attack the Pretty Cures.  
Will Mamoru and Super Sailor Mercury find anymore information on how to save  
Usagi? Find out next time on the Dark Dream Saga!

TO BE CONTINUED....

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: Dark Dream starts its attack on the Pretty Cures  
and the battle goes badly. Then day arrives and Dark Dream disappears returns with  
Nightdream to the Shade King's lair. Ami and Mamoru discover more information about  
the Dark Seed. Can they use this information to save Usagi? Find out next time!

"Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams" is owned by the Crystal Knight.  
Copyright 2015. The Shade King, Nightdream, Sapphire, Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, and the  
Shade Seed belongs to the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure are owned by their  
rightful owners. This is a fanfic by a fan for fans! See you in the next episode!


	8. Dark Dream Enters, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi Tsukino was cornered by Nightdream and she got   
> possessed by a Dark Seed. She managed to get herself to   
> Mamoru's apartment somehow. Hours passed and Usagi   
> transformed into Dark Dream, the destroyer of the Pretty   
> Cures! Can Ami and Mamoru figure a way to save Usagi?

Last time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish, Usagi Tsukino was  
cornered by Nightdream and she got possessed by a Dark  
Seed. She managed to get herself to Mamoru's apartment  
somehow. Hours passed and Usagi transformed into Dark  
Dream, the destroyer of the Pretty Cures! Can Ami and  
Mamoru figure a way to save Usagi? Find out next!

Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

Episode 08

"Dark Dream Enters, Part 2"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place after Sailor Stars and it is a crossover  
between 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' and "Pretty Cure'

Starring:

Netsui Moeru is Cure Eternal Flame!  
Ame Uryo is Cure Eternal Rain!  
Inazuma Raimei is Cure Eternal Thunder!  
Hikari Akari is Cure Eternal Light!  
Chie Kashikoi is Cure Eternal Wisdom!  
Who is Cure Eternal ?????

Introducing...

Nuts  
Coco  
Milk

and

Sapphire the fairy.

Guest Appearances: Ami, Mamoru, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Nightdream, Shade King,  
Dark Dream, and introducing The Wild Card Pretty Cure... Cure Pink!

*** 08 ***

The five Eternal Wish Pretty Cure took a defensive stance when they found out  
that Dark Dream would personally be playing with them. Cure Eternal Flame didn't  
like the sound of that. Dark Dream's claws extended to full length. Dark Dream  
was going to be playing with them definitely. Dark Dream hurled a blast of  
energy at the Pretty Cure and they quickly jumped out of the way.

"Oh, you're good! However, not good enough!"

Dark Dream as it used its power and it Cure Eternal Thunder and Cure Eternal Thunder  
fell to the ground and she became very angry.

"Pretty Cure Massive Thunder!"

Cure Eternal Thunder yelled and a ball of electricity and she hurled it at Dark Dream  
and Dark Dream absorbed her power and became even more powerful.

"Let me try! Flaming Fire of Passion!"

PreCure Eternal Flame answered and hurled two large fireballs at Dark Dream, however  
Dark Dream absorbed her power too. Dark Dream laughed a wicked laugh.

"Oh, I see that your powers are so weak! Do you think you can beat me?"

Dark Dream asked as it laughed.

"What do we do? Every time we attack it... Dark Dream just absorb what we through  
at it!"

Cure Eternal Wisdom asked.

"I have no idea. Dark Dream is very strong and we have no way of defeating such a  
strong creature."

Sapphire spoke as she saw how horrible Dark Dream was and that it couldn't  
be beat by ordinary means.

"I will now finish you all off!"

Dark Dream spoke as it powered up its attack and was about to blast them all  
however a bright energy appeared before Dark dream and a Pretty Cure appeared  
and caused Dark Dream's energy to fade. Then the Pretty Cure spoke.

"I am the Wild Card Pretty Cure, Cure Momoiro! Cure Pink! It's not safe here!  
We must go somewhere safe!"

Cure Pink answered them. Cure Pink was decked from her head to her feet in  
pink.. Her dress had ruffles on its edges. Her eyes were blue and her hair  
was long in two ponytails that went down from her side. She teleported the  
Eternal Wish Pretty Cure back to their base. The other Pretty Cures were amazed  
by this mysterious Pretty Cure's power.

"Who are you and where is your team?"

Sapphire asked in a curious tone.

"I have no team of my own. My name is just Cure Pink! I am a Pretty Cure  
that helps teams that is in danger. I know of two in this town that can aide  
you from Dark Dream. Cure Momoiro will find them and bring them here! Cure Pink  
will find them and bring them here!"

Cure Pink introduced herself and then she turned turned the others and vanished  
out of their sight. Elsewhere in Tokyo, Mamoru and Ami ran to  
the Hikawa Shrine and alerted Rei about Usagi turning into a monster named  
Dark Dream. They told her all that transpired with Usagi. They explained about  
the Dark Seed. Makoto and Minako also was there. Rei then focused with the Sacred  
Fire to find out the truth behind Usagi becoming Dark Dream. Rei discovered that  
Nightdream was the one behind Usagi's possession. Ami spoke.

"Rei, so you think these Pretty Cures exist?"

Ami asked in a very curious tone.

"Well, I have heard rumors that five Pretty Cures have recently been assembled  
in Tokyo. Nightdream is the one behind Usagi's possession, then I would have  
to say yes, these Pretty Cures exist."

Rei concluded about the other Pretty Cures.

"Do you think Usagi could be one of those Pretty Cures too? That villain Nightdream  
said that he saw an aura around Usagi."

Ami asked about Usagi being a Pretty Cure.

"There might be a possibility that Usagi was possessed to prevent her from becoming  
a Pretty Cure."

Rei explained about Usagi might be another Pretty Cure.

"I see. Then Mamoru and myself must find a Pretty Cure and ask for their help  
to return Usagi back to normal."

Ami spoke as she stood up as she got ready to leave and she turned to Mamoru and  
spoke again.

"Time is slipping away! We must find one of those Pretty Cures. I believe they  
exist. They may help us to solve the mystery behind Usagi's possession!"

Ami spoke again and Mamoru then spoke.

"Then, let's go and start looking for one of those rumored Pretty Cures."

Mamoru spoke and then Ami and Mamoru left to look for a Pretty Cure. They  
ran down the street looking for any signs of a Pretty Cure. Then they saw a  
pretty girl dressed all in pink and running their way. They thought they  
were dreaming. Then the mysterious girl spoke to them.

"It's you! I have found you! I know who you are already! You are Mercury-Chan  
and you are Tuxedo Kamen-Kun! You seek help, am I right?"

Cure pink asked them. Ami and Mamoru were quite surprised that she knew about  
them.

"Yes..."

Ami and Mamoru replied with great surprise.

"Then you follow Cure Momoiro! Then you follow Cure Pink! She'll lead you to the  
others to where you can help you friend! Come! Follow Cure Pink!"

Cure Pink spoke to them and Cure Pink started running back towards the secret  
base of the Pretty Cures. Mamoru and Ami tried keeping up with Cure Pink as  
the girl in pink kept appearing and disappearing leading them to the secret  
base.

Nightdream was surprised that another Pretty Cure had appeared and caused  
the enemy to flee. Then Nightdream and Dark Dream vanished and returned  
to the lair of the Shade King.

"So, this is the girl that got transformed into one of our monsters?"

The Shade King asked in wonderment.

"Yes, I am Dark Dream. I will crush those Pretty Cures!"

Dark Dream vowed to crush the enemy.

"Nightdream, you have done well. Make sure that the enemy doesn't try to heal  
Dark Dream or all will be lost!"

The Shade King warned.

"I will do what I can sire."

Nightdream agreed to keep Dark Dream from returning to normal.

Cure Pink led Mamoru and Ami to a small building that was square.  
On the outside the building didn't look that big. Cure Pink  
motioned for them to go inside and she vanished from their  
sight and went inside. Then Ami and Mamoru entered the building.  
As soon as they opened the door, they saw the five Pretty Cure  
Eternal Wish team with Sapphire, Coco, Nuts, Milk, and also Cure  
Pink.

"Who are you?"

Sapphire asked as she flew to Mamoru and Ami.

"That girl, Pretty Cure Pink led us here. We know who Dark Dream is  
and we need your help!"

Ami spoke to Sapphire and all the Pretty Cures.

"You know who Dark Dream really is? We thought he was a henchman of the  
Shade King?"

Sapphire replied in a confused tone.

"There's little time for idle chat! Time is of the essence! There is  
much to discuss!"

Mamoru spoke to all the Pretty Cures that was present. Time was running  
out and Usagi had to be saved before she dies.

TO BE CONTINUED....

This Episode was completed on: 08/25/2015

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: Ami and Mamoru ask if there is  
other Pretty Cures out there in the world and Mamoru asks that all the  
Pretty Cures gather here at Tokyo to help Ami and himself save Usagi.  
Then Ami and Mamoru explains to the best of their ability of revealing  
who Dark Dream is and how it relates to Usagi. Will the other Pretty  
Cure save Usagi? Find out next time!

"Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams" is owned by the Crystal Knight.  
Copyright 2015. The Shade King, Nightdream, Sapphire, Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, and the  
Shade Seed, Dark Seed, and Cure Pink belongs to the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure  
are owned by their rightful owners. This is a fanfic by a fan for fans! See you in the  
next episode!


	9. Dark Dream Enters, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi got transformed into Dark Dream by a Dark Seed and   
> started to attack the Pretty Cure Eternal Wish team. Then out   
> of nowhere another Pretty Cure by the name of Cure Pink   
> saved them and took them to their hideout and Cure pink   
> went to look for the two who knew who Dark Dream was. Ami   
> and Mamoru meets with the Inner Senshi explained what Happened   
> to Usagi and Rei gave them all their insights. Then Ami and   
> Mamoru ran to search for a Pretty Cure and they found Cure   
> Pink and she led them to the Pretty Cure's hideout. Now can   
> they finally seek help to save Usagi?

Last time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish, Usagi got transformed  
into Dark Dream by a Dark Seed and started to attack the  
Pretty Cure Eternal Wish team. Then out of nowhere another  
Pretty Cure by the name of Cure Pink saved them and took them  
to their hideout and Cure pink went to look for the two  
who knew who Dark Dream was. Ami and Mamoru meets with the  
Inner Senshi explained what Happened to Usagi and Rei gave  
them all their insights. Then Ami and Mamoru ran to search for  
a Pretty Cure and they found Cure Pink and she led them to  
the Pretty Cure's hideout. Now can they finally seek help  
to save Usagi? Find out next!

Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

Episode 09

"Dark Dream Enters, Part 3"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place after Sailor Stars and it is a crossover  
between 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' and "Pretty Cure'

Starring:

Netsui Moeru is Cure Eternal Flame!  
Ame Uryo is Cure Eternal Rain!  
Inazuma Raimei is Cure Eternal Thunder!  
Hikari Akari is Cure Eternal Light!  
Chie Kashikoi is Cure Eternal Wisdom!  
Who is Cure Eternal ?????

Introducing...

Nuts  
Coco  
Milk

and

Sapphire the fairy.

Guest Appearances: Ami, Mamoru, Cure Pink, and all the current and  
previous Pretty Cures!

*** 09 ***

All the other Pretty Cures and the fairies except Cure Pink were  
surprised that others knew who Dark Dream was. Mamoru and Ami thought  
how to start it all off. Then Mamoru spoke.

"We know Dark Dream's identity. What worries me most is that the  
girl who transformed into Dark Dream is in very serious danger  
if the Dark Seed continues to possess the girl who became Dark Dream."

Mamoru explained. The others were surprised that Dark Dream was actually  
a girl. Then Ami spoke up.

"We should tell you about Mamoru's girl friend and her history. However,  
first I must transform in order to explain to you better about Mamoru's  
girlfriend."

Ami revealed as she brought out her transformation pen. Then she spoke  
again.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Ami shouted and she transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"A Pretty Cure?"

Sapphire asked.

"No, I am not a Pretty Cure. I am one of the guardians of the Moon Princess,  
I am the guardian of Water and Intelligence, Sailor Mercury!"

Sailor Mercury introduced herself to them. Then she spoke once more.

"I am a Sailor Senshi. Mamoru and Myself need your help. Before I go  
any further... is there any other Pretty Cures out there?"

Mercury asked about other Pretty Cures. Cure Pink spoke up.

"You want all the Pretty Cures to help? I think I can call them! I can  
send them a message to appear here!"

Cure Pink announced as she concentrated on her power and sent a message  
to all the Pretty Cures out there. And out of nowhere all the other  
Pretty Cures arrived by the power of Cure pink's power.

"There... all the other Pretty Cure as been assembled here!"

Cure Pink announced cheerfully.

"OH! Thank you! Allow me to show you this for starters!"

Mercury spoke up once more now that all the Pretty Cures had  
shown up. She activated her visor and turned on her mini-computer  
to where an image appeared above all the Pretty Cures. Then Mercury  
spoke again.

"This is Dark Dream, Dark Dream is originally human. A human girl.  
However, Dark Dream is controlled by a Dark Seed. We fear as the rest of  
the Sailor Senshi does, that if Dark Dream is not turned back to normal...  
the girl that turned into Dark Dream will die!"

Mercury explained once more to all the Pretty Cures. Then got out a  
red rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Then Tuxedo Kamen spoke.

"The girl who transformed into Dark Dream is my girlfriend. She is  
a person that shines like the moonlight."

Tuxedo Kamen revealed that Dark Dream was his girlfriend. Then Mercury  
spoke up.

"Let me introduce to you who Mamo-San's girlfriend is." Mercury started  
by showing a video of Usagi. Mercury spoke again, "Usagi Tsukino is the  
girl who got possessed by the Dark Seed and now is known as Dark Dream.  
However, there is more to Usagi that you may not realize. Many years ago  
Usagi found Luna being picked on by some kids and Usagi saved Luna  
from a bunch of kids. Luna later discovered that Usagi was the girl who  
was destined to become Sailor Moon. After Luna recruited Usagi, the  
other guardians were found, Mars, Jupiter and myself included. Our  
job was to find the Moon Princess and protect her. Then we were joined  
by another Guardian named Sailor Venus. Then not too long after that,  
we found out that Usagi, being Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess we were  
looking for. Later on we were joined by three other guardians: Sailor  
Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. And finally the last Sailor Saturn also appeared.  
Now many years has passed and Sailor Moon had vanquished many villains.  
Then came one night when this villain appeared and said that Usagi had a  
pink aura around her. Since that night, Usagi has not been the same. Others  
have told us that Usagi has acted strangely before she got possessed.  
Please save Usagi-Chan! She may be a Sailor Senshi, however all the Senshi,  
Tuxedo Kamen, and myself believe that Usagi is the last Pretty Cure of this  
team that started appearing here in Tokyo. Please help us to save Usagi!"

Mercury explained all about Usagi and the history of the Senshi as well.  
Tuxedo Kamen spoke up.

"When I found Usagi at my doorstep, she had dark energy sparking all over  
her body. I took her in my apartment and called Mercury here and we soon  
found out that Usagi had a Dark Seed and hours passed and we heard a voice  
speak to Usagi and Usagi was transformed into Dark Dream."

Tuxedo Kamen explained how Usagi was transformed into Dark Dream.

"That is all we know about what happened to her..."

Tuxedo Kamen explained again.

"This is a very serious situation! She must be rescued!"

Cure Eternal Flame spoke as she thought about how important Usagi was  
to all of them.

"Not so fast everyone! Dark Dream not only draws power from the Dark Seed  
but by Usagi being the Princess of the Moon and she is to be considered  
very dangerous! I know Nightdream is behind Usagi's possession. Dark Dream  
is very dangerous. I do not know how yet to expel the Dark Seed from Usagi.  
However, I will keep researching for a way to expel the Dark seed."

Mercury explained to them.

"We must save her!"

Cure Flora suddenly spoke up in a concerned tone of her own

"Allow me to do this for all of you! I can shower you all with my red  
rose. And if you go to battle Dark Dream and if you are in the slightest  
danger... I will appear out of nowhere!"

Tuxedo Kamen told them all as he showered them all with his red rose  
allowing him to detect them if they were in danger.

"Nightdream is a henchman of the Shade King. Dark Seeds are created by  
matter coming from inside the Shade King. Dark Dream will be hard to  
beat."

Sapphire told Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen about the Shade King.

"After we expel the Dark Seed... then what?"

Cure Dream asked in a curious tone.

"Hopefully, Tuxedo Kamen and myself can come up with a way to save  
Usagi and transform her back into her gentle self."

Mercury explained about how to return Usagi back to normal. Now they  
had to wait for Dark Dream to appear in Tokyo once again.

TO BE CONTINUED....

This Episode was completed on: 08/25/2015

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: Finally Dark Dream and Nightdream  
appear in Tokyo and all of the Pretty Cures go encounter Dark Dream.  
The battle begins and can the Pretty Cures expel the Dark Seed from  
Dark Dream and destroy it? Find out next time!

"Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams" is owned by the Crystal Knight.  
Copyright 2015. The Shade King, Nightdream, Sapphire, Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, and the  
Shade Seed, Dark Seed, and Cure Pink belongs to the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure  
are owned by their rightful owners. This is a fanfic by a fan for fans! See you in the  
next episode!


	10. Dark Dream Enters, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Pretty Cures were recruited and Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen explained about  
> Dark Dream and who Dark Dream really is. can Usagi now be saved?

Last time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish, All the Pretty Cures  
were recruited and Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen explained about  
Dark Dream and who Dark Dream really is. can Usagi now be  
saved? Find out next!

Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

Episode 10

"Dark Dream Enters, Part 4"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place after Sailor Stars and it is a crossover  
between 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' and "Pretty Cure'

Starring:

Netsui Moeru is Cure Eternal Flame!  
Ame Uryo is Cure Eternal Rain!  
Inazuma Raimei is Cure Eternal Thunder!  
Hikari Akari is Cure Eternal Light!  
Chie Kashikoi is Cure Eternal Wisdom!  
Who is Cure Eternal ?????

Introducing...

Nuts  
Coco  
Milk

and

Sapphire the fairy.

Guest Appearances:

*** 10 ***

Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen finished briefing the Pretty Cure. They were hoping  
that they could save Usagi. Mercury walked over to Cure Flora. Mercury spoke  
to Flora.

"I'd like to loan something to you. I am hoping with this communicator, I  
can help you in your battles with Dark Dream and Nightdream. This is Usagi's  
communicator. If I find any new information, I will pass it along to you so  
your battle to save Usagi will be more effective."

Mercury explained to Cure Flora and Flora gladly accepted the communicator  
and she placed it on her right wrist. Tuxedo Kamen spoke up.

"Please don't rely on your magic powers alone, please trust in the inner  
strength that you each have."

Tuxedo Kamen reminded each of them. Then Mercury's mini computer beeped.  
Then she spoke up.

"Dark Dream and Nightdream has returned to Tokyo. Please do what you can  
to save Usagi!"

Mercury announced and pleaded with the Cures to try to save Usagi.

"Remember what we told you. Our wisdom about Usagi and the threat you now  
face will help you to go far in trying to break the spell that is on  
Usagi."

Tuxedo Kamen told them.

"Remember, the other Senshi and Luna, Usagi's guardian cat are counting  
on you to save Usagi-Chan!"

Mercury reminded them. Then Cure Pink spoke up.

"Let's go everyone"

Cure Pink commanded and all the cures ran out off the secret hideout of  
the Eternal Wish Pretty Cures and ran down the street until they found  
Dark Dream and Nightdream terrorizing Tokyo.

"So Pretty Cure Eternal Wish, I see you brought a lot of Pretty Cure to  
try to save Dark Dream? Dark Dream is beyond salvation!"

Nightdream yelled and Dark Dream just stared at the Pretty Cures!

"Well, Pretty Cures give it your best shot!"

Dark Dream challenged them.

"You're on!"

Cure Eternal Thunder yelled as she powered her attack.

"Pretty Cure Massive Thunder!"

Cure Eternal Thunder yelled and a ball of electricity was  
released from her hands and Dark Dream absorbed her power.

"Why can't I attack her?"

Cure Eternal Thunder asked in a confused tone.

"Dark Dream is protected by the Dark Seed. One Pretty Cure's  
power cannot defeat Dark Dream!"

Nightdream announced triumphantly.

"Take this Pretty Cures!"

Dark Dream yelled as she brought her hands in front of her and she sent  
a blast of Dark Energy at the Pretty Cures and Eternal Wish Pretty Cure  
stepped in front of the other Pretty Cures and took the blast and they  
fell to the ground and they were injured by the blast of the Dark Energy.

"Oh! Protecting the other Pretty Cures?"

Dark Dream asked.

"They are important to us. They agreed to help us, so we stepped in to take  
the hit for them."

Cure Eternal Wisdom spoke to Dark Dream.

"How foolish! You should be protecting yourself and not others!"

Dark Dream yelled as she blasted the Eternal Wish Pretty Cures again and  
their bodies were further injured by Dark Dream. Nightdream laughed and spoke.

"Dark Dream is the Shade King's greatest monster! Isn't she great! She is very  
obedient! Dark Dream!"

Nightdream spoke to the Pretty Cures that Dark Dream was the Shade King's greatest  
monster. Then Dark Dream answered her master.

"Yes master?"

Dark Dream responded to him.

"Finish them!"

Nightdream spoke and he vanished allowing Dark Dream to finish them off. Dark Dream  
gathered all of her energy and sent the energy at the Pretty Cures and suddenly  
Tuxedo Kamen vanished from the secret based and a red rose landed on the ground  
and Tuxedo Kamen appeared nearby on a building and he spoke.

"Attacking pure maidens is not forgivable! I Tuxedo Kamen will surely punish you!"

Tuxedo Kamen announced as he jumped down and landed on the ground and started  
charging at Dark Dream and he used his cane and attacked Dark Dream head on,  
but Dark Dream used its claws and hit Tuxedo Kamen and he was hurled like a tossed  
toy. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. Dark Dream spoke.

"I will finish you off! Tuxedo Kamen! You will be my next victim!"

Dark Dream yelled as she slowly approached Tuxedo Kamen. She prepared to attack  
him again. Cure Pink then stepped in between Tuxedo Kamen and Dark Dream and she  
made her attack.

"Pretty Cure Cure Pink Blinding Flash!"

Cure Pink spoke and her energy emitted a blinding light which caused Dark Dream  
to be temporarily blinded.

"What did you do to me?"

Dark Dream yelled as she questioned her.

"Oh? I am sorry... Cure Pink's power isn't powerful, but it is useful against  
villains who try to hurt others. My power is light based. I will protect those  
who need protecting."

Cure Pink explained.

"Still, you all will soon perish!"

Dark Dream hissed. The final conflict is around the corner.

TO BE CONTINUED....

This Episode was completed on: 09/01/2015

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The final battle has begun against Dark Dream!  
The Pretty Cures try their individual attacks, but they fail and Dark Dream becomes  
stronger. Then Cure Flora remembers what Tuxedo Kamen had said, that they should  
rely on their inner strengths. Mercury contacts Flora and tells her that if all  
the Pretty Cures launch their powers at Dark Dream all at once, their power  
could expel the Dark Seed. And after the Dark Seed is expelled the Princess  
Pretty Cure destroys the Dark Seed! Can Usagi now be saved? Find out next time!

"Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams" is owned by the Crystal Knight.  
Copyright 2015. The Shade King, Nightdream, Sapphire, Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, and the  
Shade Seed, Dark Seed, and Cure Pink belongs to the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure  
are owned by their rightful owners. This is a fanfic by a fan for fans! See you in the  
next episode!


	11. Dark Dream Enters, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pretty Cures all fight Dark Dream but she kept blasting them. Then Tuxedo Kamen appeared and also tried to attack Dark Dream and he was powerless to stop her. The Pretty Cures continue to attack Dark Dream but they were successful. Can they destroy the Dark Seed and save Usagi?

Last time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish, The Pretty Cures all fight  
Dark Dream but she kept blasting them. Then Tuxedo Kamen appeared  
and also tried to attack Dark Dream and he was powerless to stop her.  
The Pretty Cures continue to attack Dark Dream but they were successful.  
Can they destroy the Dark Seed and save Usagi? Find out next!

Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

Episode 11

"Dark Dream Enters, Part 5"

Rated: PG

Notes: I used Cure Dream and Cure Rouge's attacks from 'Yes! PreCure 5'  
since I don't know their attacks from 'Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo' that will be  
changed later once I watched that show. Enjoy!

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place after Sailor Stars and it is a crossover  
between 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' and "Pretty Cure'

Starring:

Netsui Moeru is Cure Eternal Flame!  
Ame Uryo is Cure Eternal Rain!  
Inazuma Raimei is Cure Eternal Thunder!  
Hikari Akari is Cure Eternal Light!  
Chie Kashikoi is Cure Eternal Wisdom!  
Who is Cure Eternal ?????

Introducing...

Nuts  
Coco  
Milk

and

Sapphire the fairy.

Guest Appearances:

*** 11 ***

Dark Dream hissed. She hated the Pretty Cures. Her power grew further  
then she smiled and she spoke.

"I know of an item that will strengthen me further! Come to your owner  
Eternal Necklace and Eternal Crystal! Obey my voice!"

Dark Dream yelled as her Eternal Crystal and Eternal Necklace appeared in her  
hands. Then she spoke again.

"Dark Dream Eternal Moon! Change!"

She yelled as she placed the necklace around her neck and she placed the Eternal  
Crystal in the center of the necklace and she transformed further. her claws on her  
hands grew longer and her spikes on her armor grew longer and the power from the  
Eternal Crystal surged throughout her body.

"I am now invincible! I cannot defeated!"

Dark Dream Eternal Moon yelled.

"What do we do?"

Cure Dream asked as she thought that she was no match for Dark Dream.

"Pretty Cure Intense Light!"

Pretty Cure Eternal Light yelled as she brought her hands forward and a ball of intense  
light appeared in her hands and her energy was hurled at Dark Dream Eternal Moon but  
she hurled the energy back at Cure Eternal Light and Cure Eternal Light fell to the ground  
again..

"Ha ha ha! I am unbeatable!"

Dark Dream Eternal Moon yelled as she sent out bolts of dark energy in the air and the  
bolts of dark energy fell to the ground.

"The great potential of a young girl's dream... Take this! Pretty Cure Dream Attack!"

Cure Dream yelled as a pink butterfly went from her hands and it flew at Dark Dream  
but she hurled it back and Tuxedo Kamen jumped up where he was and he took the hit  
and he fell to the ground.

"How do we beat her?"

Cure Rouge asked.

"The Dark Seed possessed her Coco... the energy from the Dark Seed is massive... no  
ordinary attack can defeat her!"

Coco explained.

"We got to do something!"

Cure Lovely spoke in a desperate tone.

"The powerful flame of a young girl's pure heart, take this! Pretty Cure Rouge Fire!"

Cure Rouge yelled and she hurled her fire power at Dark Dream Eternal Moon and Dark Dream  
Eternal Moon yawned and absorbed the power.

"You are sure boring!"

Dark Dream Eternal Moon spoke in a normal tone as she yawned. Then Usagi's communicator  
beeped and Flora answered it.

"Flora! i know how to expel the Dark Seed from Dark Dream! Have all the Pretty Cures  
combine all their powers at Dark Dream and then the Dark Seed will be expeled and then  
the Princess Pretty Cure must destroy that Dark Seed and then maybe Usagi's mind might  
gain a little control. Please save her!"

Mercury explained and then the communicator went silent. Cure Flora and explained  
what they should do.

"Everyone, let's combine all of our powers all at once and then maybe the Dark Seed  
will be expelled. Let's try it!"

Cure Flora spoke to everyone and they all nodded. Then the Pretty Cures spoke  
all at once and combined their powers.

"PRETTY CURE PURITY BLAST!"

All the Pretty Cures yelled all at once and their power was released and their powers  
hit Dark Dream and Dark Dream's armor cracked and Dark Dream appeared now in human  
form. Her hair was black and her dress was also black with black roses on her dress.  
The Dark Seed appeared in front of Dark Dream.

"Now destroy the Dark Seed Princess Pretty Cure!"

Sapphire commanded.

"Cherry Blossom!"  
"Coral!"  
"Galaxy!"  
"Sun!"

Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle, and Cure Scarlet yelled in unison.

Dress Up! Premium!

They yelled again in unison as their power was activated.

"Resonate! The Power of All!" They shouted and as their power increased further. Then  
they spoke again.

"Pretty Cure! Éclat Espoir!"

The four Princess Pretty Cure yelled as their power shot forth towards the large Dark  
Seed and it hit the Dark Seed and it burned up into nothing.

"The nightmare has ended!"

Cure Flora spoke as the Dark Seed was destroyed. Dark Dream was very annoyed and Dark Dream  
hurled her dark power at the Pretty Cure. The Pretty Cure jumped out of the way and Tuxedo  
Kamen knew he had to prevent anymore injuries. He got a red rose and prepared to throw it.  
He had to be accurate. If he missed, Dark Dream would destroy the Pretty Cures. He aimed  
for Dark Dream's neck and then he released his rose and his rose flew at cut Dark Dream's  
neck and it caused Dark Dream's necklace, crystal, and also Usagi's brooch to fall to the  
ground. Dark Dream saw the rose. She was drawn to the rose and she reached down and picked  
up the rose and a white light shone from the rose and started to cover over Dark Dream.  
Dark Dream screamed as the power flooded her. She remember all the times she doubted about  
being a Pretty Cure and how she got possessed. The white light covered her and was cleansing  
her, but was it enough to save Usagi from her problem? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED....

This Episode was completed on: 09/01/2015

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: A miracle has happened and Usagi returned to normal  
and she appears to be healed from her terrible nightmare. Usagi fainted due to the power  
of the red rose. Then she regrets for what she has done and heals everyone who was injured.  
Then Nightdream appears to challenge her to the death! Will Usagi finally become a Pretty  
Cure? Find out next time!

"Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams" is owned by the Crystal Knight.  
Copyright 2015. The Shade King, Nightdream, Sapphire, Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, and the  
Shade Seed, Dark Seed, and Cure Pink belongs to the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure  
are owned by their rightful owners. This is a fanfic by a fan for fans! See you in the  
next episode!


	12. Cure Eternal Moon, Usagi Tsukino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightdream had caused the Dark Seed he had received from the Shade King and he caused Usagi to be possessed by the Dark Seed and it turned Usagi into 'Dark Dream!' And Dark Dream attacked the Pretty Cures. Then Ami Mizuno and Mamoru Chiba recruited all of the Pretty Cures and revealed to them the true identity of Dark Dream all the Pretty Cures fought to expel the Dark Seed from Usagi and destroy it and now will Usagi finally be saved from her nightmare?

Last time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish, Nightdream had caused the  
Dark Seed he had received from the Shade King and he caused Usagi to  
be possessed by the Dark Seed and it turned Usagi into 'Dark Dream!'  
And Dark Dream attacked the Pretty Cures. Then Ami Mizuno and Mamoru  
Chiba recruited all of the Pretty Cures and revealed to them the true  
identity of Dark Dream all the Pretty Cures fought to expel the Dark  
Seed from Usagi and destroy it and now will Usagi finally be saved  
from her nightmare? Find out next!

Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams

Episode 12

"Cure Eternal Moon, Usagi Tsukino"

Rated: PG

Notes:

By: The Crystal Knight

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Pretty Cure All others  
belong to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: This series takes place after Sailor Stars and it is a crossover  
between 'Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon' and "Pretty Cure'

Starring:

Netsui Moeru is Cure Eternal Flame!  
Ame Uryo is Cure Eternal Rain!  
Inazuma Raimei is Cure Eternal Thunder!  
Hikari Akari is Cure Eternal Light!  
Chie Kashikoi is Cure Eternal Wisdom!  
Who is Cure Eternal ?????

Introducing...

Nuts  
Coco  
Milk

and

Sapphire the fairy.

Guest Appearances: Introducing, Cure Eternal Moon Usagi Tsukino, Motoki, and  
Unazuki, Tuxedo Kamen, Shade Knight, Cure Pink, and Nightdream.

*** 12 ***

The light from Tuxedo Kamen's rose covered all over Usagi. She screamed  
as the light covered her body and the light powered down and the red rose  
collapsed to the ground and Usagi fainted. Three of the Pretty Cures ran  
over to where Usagi had fainted. Cure Pink, Cure Dream, Cure Flora, and  
Cure Scarlet was the ones to first arrive where Usagi had fainted.  
Cure Dream checked her pulse. She smiled.

"She's fine, she just fainted from exhaustion. I am sure she will be alright.  
I am sure she won't feel too good when she awakes."

Dream explained that Usagi was okay and that she had just fainted.

"Oh, that's good!"

Cure Flora smiled happily that in the end, Usagi got saved from the terrible  
nightmare. Flora was delighted that all their efforts had paid off. Scarlet  
looked towards about Tuxedo Kamen. He was lying on the ground. He was awake,  
but he got injured trying to save Usagi from what had plagued her.

"Tuxedo Kamen looks injured."

Scarlet announced.

"How bad is he hurt Scarlet?"

Dream asked.

"I am not able to tell from this distance. He may need medical attention."

Scarlet revealed about Tuxedo Kamen being injured. The three Cures noticed  
that Usagi was in the form of Princess Serenity. Flora, Dream, and Scarlet  
was so amazed at Usagi being in such a wonderful form. Tuxedo Kamen himself  
informed all the Cures about Usagi and her abilities and trying to confront  
Usagi while she was possessed would be considered dangerous. The team of the  
Eternal Wish Pretty Cures wouldn't be enough to stop Usagi and save her. Thirty  
minutes passed and Usagi started to stir and wake up. The Eternal Necklace  
and the Eternal Crystal lie on the ground still as stone. Both items were  
still possessed with the dark energy that had controlled Usagi. Her brooch  
and the rose that Tuxedo Kamen threw also lay on the ground. Usagi's brooch  
was not affected by the dark energy surprisingly. And that was good news to the  
Cures that Usagi's brooch remained untouched by the power of the Dark Seed.  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She instinctively placed her right hand on her  
forehead as she spoke.

"Whoa, my head is spinning and I got a large headache! Where am I and what  
have I been doing?"

Usagi asked no one in general. Then she felt a soft warm hand touch her right  
shoulder. Flora spoke to her.

"Are you alright Usagi? Everyone has been real concerned for you. We are delighted  
you are back to normal! You have been possessed by a Dark Seed and you became Dark  
Dream and you attacked all the Pretty Cures and also Tuxedo Kamen."

Cure Flora spoke to Usagi. Usagi managed to gain a bit of strength to look at  
the voice that talked to her. Usagi saw Flora and she was amazed of what she  
saw. Usagi guessed this girl 'Flora' was at least thirteen years old. Usagi  
never saw anyone so beautiful.

"I am very fatigued. I seem to have a splitting headache. My head is spinning.  
Who are you?"

Usagi explained how she felt and asked who Flora was.

"I am the Princess Pretty Cure, Cure Flora."

Flora explained to Usagi.

"Pretty Cure? Why would a bunch of Pretty Cures come to my aid? I am not trying  
to be rude, I am very curious why a bunch of people would risk their lives to help  
me?"

Usagi asked. She wanted to know why a bunch of young female warriors would come  
and aid her. Flora smiled and answered.

"Your boyfriend Mamoru, he told us about you and who you were and what you meant  
to the Sailor Senshi and that it would pain them to know that something bad had  
happened to you. And Sapphire, a fairy that was sent here to assemble the six  
'Eternal Wish Pretty Cures' had successfully gathered the five Cures and by the  
reports of how strangely you were acting before you got possessed by Nightdream.  
Tuxedo Kamen also told us you successfully hit Nightdream with your Eternal Tier  
and Senshi attacks don't work on him. So, we suspected that it was the dormant  
Pretty Cure power within you that hit him, though it did little damage to him."

Flora explained. Usagi gathered her strength and sat Indian style so she could  
see better who she was talking to. Then Usagi replied.

"Me a Pretty Cure? I am a Sailor Senshi, the Senshi's Princess. I am Sailor  
Moon..."

Usagi wanted to explain more however, she lost the nerve to do so and stopped  
in mid-sentence. Flora then spoke up.

"I know how you feel Usagi, I was like you... I didn't believe I could become  
a Pretty Cure, but I remembered my dream."

Flora explained to Usagi about she became a Pretty Cure.

"Your dream? Please tell me about it!"

Usagi questioned Flora once more. Usagi wanted to hear more about Flora's  
dream.

"Very well, Usagi. I will tell you. Since I was very little I always wanted to be  
a princess. I am always aiming to be stronger, more beautiful, and be very  
courageous."

Flora explained. Usagi was shocked a bit and then she looked a bit sad. Usagi  
remembered what she had done to all the Pretty Cures and Tuxedo Kamen. She  
noticed that some of them had gotten injured. Flora, Dream, and Scarlet saw  
that Usagi's expression had changed once more.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

Dream asked. Usagi looked at Dream and spoke.

"A princess is not to hurt innocent people... and people got hurt. That  
isn't right."

Usagi recalled the trouble she put all the Pretty Cures and Tuxedo Kamen  
through. She thought about Luna and she spoke again.

"I can just hear Luna scolding me for hurting innocent people..."

Usagi spoke again thinking about what Luna would think about Usagi  
hurting others.

"Tuxedo Kamen also told us, that he informed Luna what had happened to  
you and Luna just wanted you to return to your gentle self."

Flora explained. Usagi felt the urge to set things right and heal those  
who were injured. She struggled with all her remaining strength to stand.  
Flora and Scarlet helped up Usagi from the ground.

"Could someone hand me my brooch please."

Usagi asked and Cure Dream walked over to where the brooch lay and she picked  
it up and returned it to Usagi. Usagi got a good grip of the brooch.

"After I say my transformation phrase, you can let go of me. Me transforming  
will give me energy again for me to stand on my own."

Usagi explained. Then she closed her eyes and re-transformed back into her  
civilian form. Then she opened her eyes once more and spoke.

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

Usagi yelled and her brooch transformed her in an instant and in Usagi's place  
stood Eternal Sailor Moon. Then she thought to herself.

'If I am chosen to be a Pretty Cure, please let me gather strength from my dormant  
power so those that I hurt maybe fully healed! I don't want people to be hurt ever  
again! I want to protect people's hopes and dreams! I also want to be a beautiful  
bride for Mamo-Chan! I want to be beautiful for him. That is my calling and my  
dream! Please grant my wish!'

Usagi thought to herself and she then spoke again.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

Eternal Sailor Moon yelled and poured all of her remorse and her grief into healing  
those she hurt. Then a voice came into her head and spoke. It was a lovely soft voice.  
It was a voice of a woman. She spoke.

'Usagi Tsukino, I am glad you realized your dream! previously, you forgotten about that  
dream you had a child. Nightdream saw that you had doubt in your heart and used you to  
hurt the Pretty Cures and your beloved prince. Your wish is granted to the fullest!  
Usagi, please become a Pretty Cure and protect all those you love! This is your choice.  
I know you will choose right!'

The voice told her. Usagi kept shedding tears. Three tears fell from Usagi's face and hit  
the Eternal Necklace, the Eternal Crystal, the Red Rose from Tuxedo Kamen also was doused  
with a tear turning it pink. The Eternal Necklace and the Eternal Crystal was both were  
purified. The other Pretty Cures noticed that Eternal Sailor Moon was glowing pink.  
Sapphire also noticed that Usagi's Hope and Dream health had increased to the point to  
where she could transform into a Pretty Cure. Eternal Sailor Moon continued concentrating on  
healing those effected. Sailor Moon opened her eyes finally. She saw that her efforts were  
paying off and those affected were now healed. She had faint smile on her face.

"Thank goodness."

Sailor Moon spoke with a sigh of relief. Then she set herself on the ground. Usagi's  
aura still shone. It was a beautiful aura. Flora walked up to Sailor Moon.

"You can become a Pretty Cure, your power has awakened!"

Flora told her. Sailor Moon looked at Flora and spoke. Sailor Moon looked at Flora  
and spoke.

"I can't, it is possessed by dark energy."

Sailor Moon answered her.

"No, look again! Your determination to protect peoples dreams and hopes has purified  
your necklace and crystal!"

Flora told her. Sailor Moon looked at the items. She noticed the rose changed colors  
as well. She proceeded to pick up the items when Nightdream appeared.

"Oh, is the little princess going to cry now?"

Nightdream spoke as he mocked her. Sailor Moon grabbed her items and stood up.

"Mocking someone is really low!"

Sailor Moon yelled back.

"Tsukino, Usagi please prepare yourself! I challenge you to a fight to the death!"

Nightdream challenged her. Sailor Moon didn't look a bit phased. Sailor Moon turned  
to Cure Flora and spoke.

"A favor?"

Sailor Moon asked as she re-transformed back into Usagi.

"Sure."

Cure Flora agreed. Usagi handed Flora her brooch.

"Please hold on to that brooch for me if you could please. There's no telling what the Silver  
Crystal will do when it reacts to the Eternal Crystal."

Usagi asked as she smiled.

"I will keep it safe for you."

Cure Flora agreed to watch Usagi's brooch. Then Usagi turned her attention to Nightdream and  
spoke.

"Good luck, Usagi!"

Cure Pink told Usagi.

"Thanks Cure Pink, that's your name... right? I'll take your challenge. However,  
I must warn you that I don't die easy and you will be defeated by me. I will never lose to you!"

Usagi answered Cure Pink and then spoke to Nightdream and accepted his challenge.

"Usagi, please be careful!"

Cure Dream warned her. Usagi turned towards Dream and spoke.

"Don't worry, as Sailor Moon I have lots of experience battling enemies and over time I  
grew stronger. There's no turning back! It's Make Up Time!"

Usagi spoke as she finished talking with Cure Dream and prepared to transform.

"Get on with it!"

Nightdream spoke in an impatient voice. Usagi prepared to transform. She put on the  
Eternal Necklace. Then she placed the Eternal Crystal in the center of the necklace  
and held the pink rose in the right hand and spoke.

"PRETTY CURE! ETERNAL MOON! CHANGE!"

Usagi shouted the transformation phrase. her transformation phrase just a bit different  
from the other 'Eternal Wish Pretty Cures' and it was about to get very flashy. Then  
Usagi started to spin around like she was going to transform into Sailor Moon, however  
instead a large powerful pink flash erupted and swallowed Usagi inside it. Those that  
were close to Usagi covered their eyes due to the powerful flash. Inside, Usagi's  
pink rose glowed and transformed into a large pink sheet and she wrapped it around her  
body and it formed a pink dress that had very short sleeves. Then the rose appeared in  
her right hand and it glowed again and she used it and touched her left hand and light  
pink glove appeared. Then she moved the rose to the other hand and touched her right hand  
with it and the other pink glove appeared. Then she reached and touched her both of her  
feet. And then the rose flashed again and pink roses appeared on her dress that were hot  
pink. Then Usagi's crescent moon flashed on her head and a diamond studded tiara formed  
with a pink ruby in the center. Then the rose flashed again and split into two and attached  
to Usagi's ears and became two pink roses and then a crescent moon attached to the roses.  
Then pink jewels appeared in Usagi's Odangos and Usagi's ponytails went upward and formed  
two hearts that the end of her ponytails attached to her Odangos by a pink jewel on each  
end. Then the choker appeared on Usagi's neck and in the center of the choker appeared  
a yellow crescent moon. Then Pretty Cure transformation was complete and in another flash  
erupted and the pink light vanished revealing the newly revived Pretty Cure. Then she  
did a flip backwards and landed back on the ground and she spoke.

"I am the Pretty Cure of Hopes, Dreams, Love, and Justice. I am Pretty Cure Eternal Moon  
and I have finally arrived!"

Pretty Cure Eternal Moon suddenly announced. All of the other Pretty Cures were amazed at  
her outfit. Then Nightdream spoke.

"Well then Pretty Cure Eternal Moon, come get me if you dare!"

He challenged her. She gladly accepted without thinking further and she took off running  
and a high speed. Nightdream began to hurl balls of dark energy at Cure Eternal Moon  
and she simply stepped out of the way. He got annoyed that he couldn't even hit her.  
She was swifter than lightning. Usagi felt that she was quicker in this form than when  
she was Sailor Moon. Nightdream continued to hurl dark balls of energy at her and she  
simply dodged them. Then she jumped in the air and spoke.

"Pretty Cure Eternal Moon Thrust!"

She yelled as she did a flip and thrust him in the chest and she landed on the ground. Nightdream  
fell to the ground and in pain. She stood there and waited for him to get back on his feet.  
He found her to be quite a challenge. Then she jumped again in the air and landed behind her to  
keep her distance from Nightdream. He was now hurling dark balls of energy even faster and she  
adjusted her speed to try to stay one step ahead of him. He kept hurling balls of dark energy  
at her and finally one hit her and the force of it send her backwards and she landed on the  
ground near some of the other Pretty Cures. Cure Rouge and Cure Lovely helped her back on her  
feet.

"Thank you."

She thanked them and she turned her attention to Nightdream and she made a loud battle cry  
and she took off at lightning speed. She prepared another attack. She formed balls of pure  
pink energy in her hands and spoke.

"Pretty Cure Pink Spheres Strike!"

She yelled as she released the two pink balls of light and the balls of light sped at the  
speed of light and hit Nightdream and the light caused a big explosion. Then she stopped  
running and brought her hands together and formed a very long rod that had four yellow  
crescent moons on it. She brought the rod to her face and held on it with both hands.  
Tuxedo Kamen watched her as she concentrated she the pink energy filled the rod and when  
the rod was fully loaded with pink energy. Then the rod shone with pink energy. She spoke.

"Pretty Cure Eternal Moon Divine Punishment!"

She yelled as she lowered the Moon Rod and it fired a large pink beam that hit Nightdream.  
The beam was bright and powerful. Usagi's eyes shone with determination. The energy  
continued to fill into Nightdream's body. His armor began to crack.

"Oh no... beaten by a mere girl?!?"

He yelled as pain filled his body as the energy. Then energy from her rod blew him apart  
in a bright pink flash and Nightdream was no more. Then she powered down her attack and  
stabbed her rod in the ground and spoke.

"Checkmate!"

She victoriously declared. Then she took a deep breath and realized she totally crushed  
him. She realized that defeating him was very easy. Sailor Moon didn't have lots of  
attacks. The thing she loved was running at the speed of light. Then Cure Flora, Dream,  
and Scarlet ran up to her.

"That was a wonderful performance."

Flora congratulated her. Pretty Cure Eternal Moon turned to Flora and spoke.

"Thank you."

Pretty Cure Eternal Moon thanked her. Then she remembered Tuxedo Kamen and ran over  
to him and helped him up to his feet. He saw her.

"Usako?"

He asked.

"Yes, it's me."

Pretty Cure Eternal Moon replied.

"oh, you don't look like Sailor Moon anymore!"

Tuxedo Kamen spoke as he admired her beauty. She stopped and looked at herself.  
She was completely stunned.

"I don't look like Usagi anymore."

Pretty Cure Eternal Moon replied softly as she admired the new look.

"Your eyes is green and your hair is lavender."

He told her. She was completely stunned by the way she looked. Then she helped  
him back to the other Pretty Cures.

"It looks like all ended well."

Nuts stated having a pleased look on his face.

"Yes, nuts... she was quite wonderful. I never saw anyone move so quickly."

Coco replied as he admired Usagi's speed. Sapphire flew over to Usagi.

"You were very wonderful. Will you join us in the fight against the  
Shade King?"

Sapphire asked. Pretty Cure Eternal Moon smiled and answered her.

"It'll be an honor. It's been too quiet lately and its good to fight  
again."

Pretty Cure Eternal Moon spoke to Sapphire. Sapphire smiled and spoke  
again.

"Everyone, the Eternal Wish Pretty Cures has been fully assembled and  
Pretty Cure Eternal Moon is wearing pink and by default, she is the leader  
of this newly assembled team! Will you lead this new team?"

Sapphire announced the good news and announced that Usagi was the new leader  
of a brand new team.

"I would be glad to!"

Pretty Cure Eternal Moon replied as she took her earrings off and they reformed  
the pink rose and Pretty Cure Eternal Moon re-transformed back into Usagi. Then  
Tuxedo Kamen re-transformed back into Mamoru Chiba.

"Here you go Usagi."

Cure Flora spoke as she handed back Usagi's brooch to her. Then Usagi put it  
back on her uniform. Then the rose was reduced to a lapel pin and she attached it  
to her school uniform next to her brooch.

"Everyone, thank you for all of your help to bring back Usagi back to normal and  
not only that, Usagi has realized her fate as a Pretty Cure. I have arranged with  
my good friend Motoki at the Game Crown Arcade for some refreshments after working  
so hard."

Mamoru told them and then Usagi spoke up.

"Mamo-Chan has trusted my identity with all of you and we won't betray the trust  
of yours!"

Usagi told them. Her eyes shone truth. Everyone re-transformed into their civilian  
forms except Cure Pink. Haruno, Haruka handed to Usagi her communicator.

"What? My communicator?"

Usagi asked Haruka.

"Your friend Sailor Mercury lent it to me to help turn you back to normal."

Haruka explained about Usagi's communicator.

"well, thanks to all of you... I am back to normal."

Usagi thanked all of the other Pretty Cures.

"Everyone, please come with us to the Game Crown Arcade. All has been  
arranged with Motoki-Kun."

Mamoru explained to all the Pretty Cures.

"I guess I can tag along for while."

Cure Pink spoke. She was the only one who was still transformed.  
Everyone made their way to the Game Crown Arcade and there Motoki  
greeted Usagi and Mamoru.

"Hello Mamo-Kun and Usagi-Chan!"

Motoki greeted them.

"Hello Motoki-San!"

Usagi greeted him in a happy tone.

"Usagi, do you want some black coffee?"

Motoki asked her and immediately Usagi's expression changed and she gave  
him and mean look and she spoke.

"Motoki-San, why in the heck would I want to do something like that?"

Usagi asked him in an upsetting tone. Motoki looked surprised.

"Usagi-Chan, the last time you were here... you looked so depressed  
or in deep thought... I only seen you twice recently drink black coffee."

Motoki explained and Usagi's expression returned to normal. Motoki spoke  
again.

"Usagi, it looks like you are back to normal?"

Motoki asked her again.

"Yes, I got a lot of help."

Usagi explained that she received help, but she didn't tell him that  
they were Pretty Cures.

"I see... so you want your usual?"

Motoki asked her if she wanted her normal order. Usagi smiled an evil grin  
and she replied.

"No, I will take double of my usual order!"

Usagi answered him and Motoki's eyes grew great big.

"What?!? You want four chocolate milkshakes, 2 apples, and 2 muffins?"

Motoki asked in a surprised and curious tone.

"Yes, that's right Motoki... I haven't ate in a while and besides, I used  
up a lot of energy and you know..."

Usagi explained to him and stopped in mid sentence and Motoki spoke up  
and finished it.

"... I know, you need to keep your energy up, right?"

Motoki answered Usagi as he finished her speech.

"Yes, that is correct Motoki. Come on everyone."

Usagi answered Motoki in a cheerful and led everyone to the cafe portion  
of the arcade. Unazuki, Motoki, and Reika took everyone's orders and they  
all relaxed and had a good time. Afterwards, they all met back where the  
last battle was. Usagi spoke to everyone.

"Thank you everyone and if you ever need help... please never hesitate  
to ask for help. Haruka, Towa, and Nazomi how about you come over this  
Saturday and spend the day with me? it will be fun. I'll introduce you  
to Rei and my other friends too. What do you say?"

Usagi asked Haruka, Towa, and Nazomi.

"Sounds like fun!"

Haruka replied in a happy tone.

"I agree."

Towa responded as well.

"Count me in!"

Nazomi also agreed.

"Good. I will have Sapphire send you directions to my house on this  
Saturday."

Usagi explained to Nazomi, Haruka, and Towa. Then in a flash, everyone  
except the Eternal Wish Pretty Cure vanished. Sapphire flew to Usagi.

"Welcome Usagi. There is much to explain and also there is an urgent  
mission ahead of you all."

Sapphire explained to Usagi. Usagi was back to normal, however... her  
future now looked bright and a new enemy would appear on the scene.

Elsewhere...

"Sire, I hate to report that Nightdream was destroyed by the last of the  
Eternal Wish Pretty Cure... who is Cure Eternal Moon a.k.a. Usagi Tsukino.  
Usagi will have to be destroyed at all costs."

Shade Knight told the Shade King.

"I agree! Shade Knight, you are now in charge! Show no mercy to those  
Pretty Cures! I want them killed at all costs!"

The Shade King spoke urgently.

"Yes sire."

Shade Knight agreed. The Pretty Cures was now united and Shade Knight  
vowed to destroy them, will he succeed? Find out next time!

This Episode was completed on: 09/08/2015

Next time on Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: Usagi now back to normal, she is  
briefed on the Pretty Cures and later, she returns later to her home  
where her mother greeted her. Luna is also happy to see Usagi back to  
normal. Later Shade Knight creates a new Shade Monster! Can the Pretty  
Cures defeat this new monster? Find out next time!

"Pretty Cure Eternal Wish: The Power of Hopes And Dreams" is owned by the Crystal Knight.  
Copyright 2015. The Shade King, Nightdream, Sapphire, Pretty Cure Eternal Flame, and the  
Shade Seed, Dark Seed, Shade Knight and Cure Pink belongs to the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon and Pretty Cure are owned by their rightful owners. This is a fanfic by a fan for fans!  
See you in the next episode!


End file.
